Thinking About U
by mafiakangkung17
Summary: Berawal dari taruhan, kencan buta, dan segelas tequila membuat dua jejaka yang sama amatirnya dalam urusan cinta dimabuk asmara bahkan terlibat kisah penuh warna. SEVENTEEN. Meanie. BxB. AU. Warn! Don't Like Don't Read
1. Night When I Met U

Kim Mingyu menghela napas berat. Sudah satu jam lebih ia menjadi individu paling pasif, sementara rekannya yang lain larut dalam ingar bingar malam, meliuk bersama irama musik, tenggelam dalam pengaruh alkohol yang memabukkan.

Jujur saja ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini mendapat predikat pemuda paling membosankan di dunia. Lihat saja dirinya sekarang, duduk menyepi sembari menopang dagu, sama sekali tak menaruh atensi apapun itu ketika beberapa pasangan menggila di lantai dansa.

Nyawa sang pemuda seolah melalang buana pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan jasadnya saja. Yang jelas sejak kaki jenjangnya menapak di tempat yang dianggap serupa neraka, sebuah strategi pembunuhan sadis tengah ia susun untuk sang teman tercinta.

Teman? Bahkan Mingyu terlalu sangsi untuk mengakui setelah apa yang diperbuat oleh pemuda bermarga Lee padanya. Coba bayangkan, memang ada teman yang menjerumuskan temannya pada kesialan? Ah, kalaupun itu ada sudah dipastikan Lee Seokmin lah orangnya.

Sadar jika mengeluh adalah tindakan sia-sia, Mingyu memijat pucuk hidungnya pelan. Percuma saja ia menyalahkan Seokmin dan menjadikan sang calon mantan teman sebagai tersangka, jika dirinya pun turut serta bahkan menerima tawaran untuk menghadiri acara "ajaib" ini.

Bukan penyesalan namanya jika tidak selalu datang belakangan. Mingyu tersenyum pahit ketika mengingat kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Seokmin tidaklah berbeda—sama saja tololnya. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu mengumpat sembari meremas kepala putus asa.

"Dasar tampan tapi tak berguna, mati saja kau Kim Mingyu!"

•••

 _ **01\. Night When I Met U**_

•••

 **Sehari Sebelumnya**

Kediaman Kim tampak sepi malam itu. Hanya menyisakan dua pemuda dengan ekspresi berbeda. Salah satu di antaranya sedang melamun dengan membiarkan tubuh rebah di atas sofa, sementara pemuda yang satunya memasang ekspresi menuntut penjelasan dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak waras, Seokmin-ah," protes pemuda berkulit tan sembari tertawa meremehkan. Jelas sekali memberikan penolakan keras atas penuturan lawan bicaranya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kencan buta? Memangnya aku ini fakir asmara?"

Yang disembur protes refleks menggaruk telinga. Hidung bangirnya tertarik saat senyum penuh makna mampir di wajah ovalnya.

"Bukan, bukan. Kau memang bukan fakir asmara Mingyu-ya, tapi perlu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang ada," kening pemuda jangkung mengerut tak terima. "Dengar dulu, mungkin kalimatku terdengar persuasif, tapi kuberitahu jika kencan ini bukan kencan buta biasa. Aku berani jamin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Tak sepaham, Mingyu menggeleng kasar. "Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Lagi pula kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau kalah taruhan, tentu saja."

Seokmin yang hampir kehabisan rasa sabar terkikik geli ketika melihat sang sahabat menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak seperti biasanya. Ekspresi yang bukan Kim Mingyu sekali. Barangkali jika Seokmin sedang mengantongi kamera, sudah diabadikan ekspresi langka sang pemuda yang diklaim tertampan seantero universitas ini oleh kaum hawa.

Mingyu bukan hanya tidak mengerti, tapi juga tidak menyangka jika Seokmin akan mengungkit kembali taruhan konyol di masa lalu. Bahkan ia sudah lupa jenis taruhan apa yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu.

"Memangnya kau tidak penasaran dengan orientasi seksualmu, Gyu? Atau dengan kebenaran mengapa selama kau menabung mantan tidak pernah sekalipun melibatkan sentuhan dalam hubungan. Ya, katakanlah paling ekstrem pegangan tangan, tapi yang lainnya? Aku ragu, jangan-jangan kau belum pernah sekalipun mencium seorang perempuan."

Mendengar penuturan Seokmin, mendadak kenangan mampir dalam benak pemuda berzodiak Aries itu. Tepatnya setahun yang lalu, selepas Mingyu memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi arjuna para wanita, tanpa sadar sebuah kesepakatan terjalin begitu saja di antara mereka berdua.

Yakni jika Mingyu mampu bertahan dengan status _single_ selama setahun, maka ia harus menuruti permintaan Seokmin. Begitupun sebaliknya, apabila Mingyu kembali menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setahun, maka Seokmin harus menuruti keinginan Mingyu.

"Oh ayolah, jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, kita ini beda kasus. Aku masih sehat, aku masih menggilai paha dan dada montok milik kaum hawa."

"Kau yakin?" alis Seokmin terangkat sebelah. "Lalu bagaimana nasib Tzuyu alias mantan terakhir yang kau campakkan kemarin itu? Jika kau masih menyukai paha dan dada wanita, lantas kenapa masih menggantungnya, bahkan menolak mentah-mentah gadis secantik dia? Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan karena kau belok? Sudahlah Gyu, terima saja kodratmu."

Sialan, Mingyu diam tak berkutik lantaran tidak mempunyai jawaban yang tepat untuk melawan pernyataan Seokmin. Memang benar selama setahun ini Mingyu tak berniat menjalin hubungan. Bahkan setelah sang mantan yang serupa dewi itu mengemis agar Mingyu mau kembali ke pelukannya.

Ia tekankan sekali lagi jika kasus Tzuyu sangatlah berbeda. Meskipun dengan mantan-mantan terdahulu Mingyu tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lebih lama dari tiga bulan, tapi Tzuyu adalah representasi mantan yang paling menyebalkan.

Selama mereka berpacaran, gadis itu tak pernah berhenti memujanya bahkan cenderung bertindak berlebihan. Terlalu protektif dengan segala macam aturan. Membuat jiwa bebasnya terganggu.

Lantas sekarang, ketika Mingyu mampu memerdekakan dirinya sendiri, Seokmin malah menuduhnya belok karena tak terlibat lagi dalam urusan asmara. Dasar teman durhaka.

"Kau selalu menjadikan alasan klise setiap memutuskan hubungan. Entah karena bosan lah, kurang menantang lah. Tidak hanya Tzuyu saja jika kau peka, tapi Jihyo beserta jajaran mantanmu terdahulu adalah korban dari ketidakberesan orientasi seksualmu."

"Jadi, kau menghinaku?"

Seokmin dengan sangat menyebalkan di mata Mingyu menyengir secerah surya.

"Mana mungkin aku menghinamu, _brother_. Aku hanya ingin memfasilitasimu. Siapa tahu dengan ikut kencan buta kau akan menemukan belahan jiwamu yang sesungguhnya. Ingat, rumah saja dibiarkan kosong selama setahun bisa berakhir angker, apalagi hati."

Mingyu mendadak mulas saat mendengar perumpaan Seokmin yang buruk. Sayang sekali, benak Mingyu mengartikan bentuk perhatian sang teman tak lebih dari usaha untuk merekrut masuk ke dalam dunia kelabu. Dunia serba kaku. Dunia yang selama ini tanpa disadari begitu dekat dengan kehidupan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tenang saja bosku, kencan buta ini disponsori oleh bibit unggul. My baby Jisoo mana mungkin setega itu memberimu kualitas ecek-ecek. Percayalah, kau pasti akan mendapat pencerahan sepulang dari sana."

Mingyu meledak kesal. "Pencerahan pantatmu! Kencan buta dengan wanita saja aku berpikir dua kali, lha ini dengan laki-laki? Kuberitahu satu hal Lee Seokmin, kau sudah salah besar dalam memilih musuh."

"Ayolah Gyu, jangan malu-malu begitu," Seokmin membujuk dengan menyenggol bahu Mingyu yang langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh si empunya. "Atau kau mau aku memberitahu Tzuyu jika sebenarnya penolakan yang kemarin itu tidak serius. Paling setelahnya kau akan mendapat teror ujaran cinta setiap waktu."

Mingyu melotot membayangkan kemungkinan paling parah dari kegilaan Tzuyu.

"Berani menghubungi gadis merepotkan itu, kau mati kuda sialan!"

•••

Maka di sinilah Mingyu terdampar, di sebuah ruang karaoke yang lebih besar dari ruang pada umumnya karena dapat menampung belasan orang termasuk dirinya. Bermodalkan cahaya temaram, kepala Mingyu mendadak pening tujuh keliling. Pasalnya ruangan itu terasa pengap, ditambah segala jenis suara yang secara bergantian menghujam indera pendengarnya.

Mingyu kembali menghela napas, masih kesal dengan kebodohannya yang tanpa pikir panjang menerima penawaran Seokmin. Tapi, setidaknya lebih baik seperti ini, yakni pergi kencan buta daripada harus menghadapi Tzuyu yang selalu ada-ada saja.

Meski pada kenyataannya Mingyu tetap setia menjadi pribadi yang sengaja mengasingkan diri. Ketika rekannya yang lain sibuk bernyanyi dan menari persis orang kesetanan, Mingyu cukup dengan berdiam diri, menatap geli saat persatu dari mereka ambruk di depan kedua matanya.

Semuanya mabuk, kecuali Mingyu yang mencari aman dengan memesan cola. Bukan karena payah dalam hal minum, hanya saja ia tidak merasa leluasa. Bagi Mingyu, jika tidak dapat menikmati acara maka secara otomatis untuk minum pun ia sudah tak berselera.

Mingyu bahkan merasa bosan menemukan kemesraan yang perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Tanpa ia sadari, semua yang hadir di kencan buta ini sudah menggandeng pasangan masing-masing. Menyisakan seorang Kim Mingyu sendiri, persis anak hilang yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" sebuah suara mengalun merdu. Refleks pikiran Mingyu yang _out of the blue_ dipaksa kembali pada alam nyata, memaksanya untuk menaruh gelas kosong di atas meja.

"Oh, tentu," balasnya sembari mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Sementara pemuda manis yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendudukan diri di kursi kosong, persis samping kirinya.

"Kulihat kau hanya berdiam diri saja dari tadi, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

Mingyu menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Memutar otak dan mengingat siapa nama gerangan pemuda manis bergigi kelinci ini saat di awal memperkenalkan diri.

"Jeon Jungkook, itu namaku."

"Maaf," bisik Mingyu. "Aku memang pelupa."

"Tidak masalah, kurasa suaraku tadi kurang kencang ketika memperkenalkan diri."

"Tidak juga, suaramu sudah cukup keras hanya saja telingaku mendadak tuli."

"Kau lucu sekali Mingyu-ssi," Jungkook refleks tertawa. "Jadi, jawaban dari pertanyaanku?"

"Aku suka sendiri," jelas sekali jika ini bohong. "Lagi pula Jungkook-ssi, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

"Kebetulan aku juga suka sendiri," senyum tipis Jungkook menular pada Mingyu, keduanya tertawa konyol ketika mendengar jawaban masing-masing.

"Kebetulan ya, mungkinkah jika kita-"

Sayangnya Mingyu harus menelan lanjutan kalimatnya, sebab sesosok pemuda sudah lebih dulu menarik Jungkook untuk berdiri. Sebuah tatapan tak suka dilayangkan padanya, Mingyu yang menyadari sesuatu hanya mendengus geli.

"Kim Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jungkook nyaris berteriak ketika tangan Taehyung menggenggamnya dengan kasar.

"Katanya mau _battle_ karaoke? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tapi kau malah mengobrol dengan pemuda ini."

Jungkook yang tak enak hati menatap Mingyu dengan penuh penyesalan. Beruntung Mingyu tergolong profesional dalam mengolah ekspresi, ya secara orang tampan, apa sih yang tidak bisa Mingyu lakukan?

"Pergilah Jungkook-ssi, semoga kau menang."

Jungkook berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang menahan tawa karena tangan Taehyung tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang pemuda Jeon. Dalam hati Mingyu mencibir, si Taehyung sialan itu pasti salah mengira jika Mingyu sudah tertarik pada incarannya.

Sayang sekali, bagi Mingyu datang ke tempat ini tak lebih dari formalitas belaka. Tak ada satupun yang menarik minatnya, kecuali berkaleng-kaleng cola yang sudah setia menemani Mingyu mengarungi masa bosan.

Ya, setidaknya sampai ketika jemarinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit seorang pemuda. Seperti dalam adegan drama, Mingyu merasakan sengatan listrik saat manik hitamnya bersirobok dengan fitur wajah yang khas. Remang cahaya justru membuat Mingyu semakin bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan penampilan pemuda yang tengah meneguk soju dari botolnya langsung itu.

Apakah cantik? Atau Manis?

Dan lagi, kenapa Mingyu baru sadar jika ada seorang pemuda yang juga sama duduk menyendiri sepertinya?

"Yosh, akhirnya bintang utama kita datang," lelaki bermata sipit muncul dengan membawa sebotol minuman. Lantas diikuti yang lain dengan mengerubungi meja dan kursi di mana Mingyu duduk.

Monbin yang terlihat bersemangat, meremas bahu si pemuda yang menaruh botol ke meja dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Hoshi, ayo cepat keluarkan. Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Sembarangan! Yang boleh meminta aku keluar cuma Jihoonie seorang. Iya kan, sayang? Coba jawab _Daddy_ , mau _Daddy_ keluarkan di dalam atau di luar?"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang dimaksud Hoshi refleks meninju perut sang empunya.

"Cuci muka sana! Dasar hamster mesum."

Berbeda dengan Kim Mingyu. Dalam keadaan gaduh seperti ini, ia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya, masih penasaran dengan eksistensi pemuda yang sudah menarik seluruh atensinya. Ketika yang lain sibuk berdiskusi bagaimana cara menikmati sebotol tequila, Mingyu justru membiarkan kedua matanya memerhatikan secara intens makhluk cantik ciptaan Tuhan yang tampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya itu.

Sampai ketika dua manik rubahnya yang tajam menatap Mingyu sekilas. Demi Tuhan, seluruh aliran darah dalam tubuh pemuda Kim itu berdesir hebat. Sensasi asing yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya memerangkap Mingyu dalam sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Kenapa hatinya berdetak kencang?

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _game_ saja?" Jungkook bak lampu berdaya tinggi membuat semua kepala kecuali Mingyu dan pemuda tadi tercerahkan. "Dari tadi kita hanya sibuk dengan urusan pribadi, siapa tahu dengan bermain _game_ kita akan saling mengetahui satu sama lain."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku setuju." Lalu diikuti oleh beberapa pasangan yang lain.

Hoshi ikut mengangguk, "kalau begitu kita main ToD saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah, jangan sebut aku lelaki jika permainan seperti ini saja tidak aku kuasai."

"Mingyu, bagaimana denganmu?" Mingyu gelagapan. Nyaris ketahuan tengah melamunkan sesuatu oleh Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ah, aku ikut saja."

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah setuju. Kita mulai saja sekarang."

Semua orang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Beruntung Tuhan memberikan kesempatan pada Mingyu karena pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi magnet perhatian duduk persis di sebrangnya. Kini, tanpa minim pencahayaan yang menganggu, Mingyu dapat menikmati kecantikan sang pemuda yang entah kenapa terlihat kuat dan...seksi?

Botol telah diputar, permainan pun berjalan lancar. Tak terasa waktu yang berlalu banyak dihabiskan dengan tawa. Kadang suasana berubah tegang di saat bersamaan. Seolah menjadi pengecualian bagi Mingyu karena pemuda Aries itu tak sedikitpun melepaskan tatapan dari pemuda yang bahkan tak mau melirik ke arahnya.

Hingga teriakan Hoshi memecah fokusnya. "Ya! Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya aku menelanjangimu dalam pertanyaan Kim Mingyu!"

Sadar ditatap sedemikian rupa, Mingyu mengerjap ketika kepala botol mengarah padanya.

"Dimulai dariku nih?" Monbin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu mengangguk sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan, "Kim Mingyu-ssi, apa kriteria kekasihmu?"

Mingyu dengan santainya membuka suara. "Aku tidak punya kriteria khusus, tapi selama aku mencintainya dan tak mampu melepaskan pandanganku darinya, itu artinya aku telah jatuh cinta."

Bertepatan dengan itu, kepala Mingyu menatap lurus ke arah si pemuda. Akan tetapi, tak seorangpun menyadarinya. Hingga tiba giliran Taehyung untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ataupun permintaan.

Masih dengan tatapan yang sama menyebalkannya, Taehyung menyeringai. "Kalau begitu aku pilih _dare_."

Seolah menyadari ada percikan petir yang menyambar dari mata Mingyu dan Taehyung, semua pasang mata menatap keduanya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Karena sejak awal aku tidak melihatmu minum, maka kutantang kau menghabiskan segelas penuh tequila. Ah, kalau perlu lakukan love-shot juga dengan seseorang di sampingmu."

Sadar jika Hoshi yang berada tepat di samping kiri Mingyu, pemuda itu berjengit dan memeluk Jihoon. "Tidak mau, aku sudah punya _partner_ ya!"

Protesan pemuda Kwon dibalas decakan sebal dari Jihoon yang justru menerima bahkan mengeratkan pelukan.

"Itu terserahmu Kim Mingyu-ssi. Jika mau, kau bisa lakukan dengan orang yang ada di sebrang kursimu."

Kali ini Mingyu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kau serius?" masih terkejut atas kenyataan bahwa Mingyu akan melakukan love-shot dengan pemuda yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar anomali.

"Tidak usah diambil pusing begitu, bung. Aku tidak memaksamu, hanya saja kau pasti tahu apa konsekuensinya jika lari dari tantangan, bukan? Silakan tolak jika kau ingin disebut pengecut."

Sayangnya Mingyu tak punya waktu untuk membalas penghinaan Taehyung, benaknya sibuk menahan gugup saat cairan memabukan itu dituang dalam gelas berukuran cukup besar, sementara gelas satunya berukuran lebih kecil.

Mingyu menatap pemuda di sebrangnya yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tak bersuara, tapi mata rubahnya mengatakan sesuatu di sana, seperti 'lakukan sekarang juga, jangan buang waktuku'.

Bahkan yang pertama mengambil gelas pun pemuda itu, Mingyu takjub karena tak perlu meminta izin lebih dulu. Dengan menjunjung tinggi kepercayaan diri, Mingyu mengangkat gelas besarnya. Tangannya disilangkan dengan tangan si pemuda yang astaga...lebih kecil darinya.

Taehyung memberikan aba-aba ketika Mingyu dan pemuda bermata rubah siap pada posisinya.

"Satu...dua...ti..ga, mulai."

Semua entitas melongo termasuk Mingyu saat melihat lawannya meneguk tequila dalam satu tarikan napas. Bukannya segera menyesap cairan memabukan itu, si pemuda Kim malah mematung dengan membiarkan gelas besarnya mengacung hampa di udara.

"Kau mau meminumnya atau tidak?" pemuda rubah itu mendecih lalu dengan tak sabar menarik paksa gelas dari genggaman Mingyu.

Mingyu lagi-lagi hampir menjatuhkan rahang saat melihat sang pemuda kembali meneguk gelas dengan beringas. Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, tiba-tiba pemuda itu dengan gerakan cepat menarik kerah denim Mingyu dan mendaratkan kecupan di mulutnya yang terbuka. Dapat Mingyu rasakan cairan memabukan perlahan memasuki mulut dan turun melalui kerongkongannya. Rasanya luar biasa gila ketika lembut dari bibir sang pemuda menempel tepat di bibir Mingyu.

Jihoon yang terkejut, berteriak histeris. "Jeon Wonwoo! Kau sudah gila, ha?"

Kim Mingyu yang mengalami kerusakan sistem kerja otak, membalas kecupan singkat dengan memperdalam ciuman menjadi lebih bermakna. Ia menyeringai dalam diam.

" _Jeon Wonwoo? Nama yang cantik."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	2. Who Are U?

Pagi hari yang cerah.

Mungkin jika Lee Jihoon mau dan merasa perlu, ia sudah memilih senam dan _jogging_ untuk sekadar menyecap udara segar. Atau menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi dengan berbalas pesan cinta bersama calon kekasih yang ditemui kemarin ketika kencan buta.

Fakta bahwa ada dua manusia di apartemen mungil ini tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Tidak mengubah keadaan jika pada akhirnya Jihoon juga yang turun tangan untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya. Termasuk ritual merepotkan yang tengah terjadi sekarang; menarik ulur kain tebal berwarna gelap yang membalut tubuh sumber senewan di pagi harinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur, huh?!"

Tidak ada balasan dari seonggok manusia yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Hal itu membuat Jihoon semakin kesal, lantas dengan sangat terpaksa ia menyingkap selimut hingga mendapat sebuah erangan tanda protes dari lawan bicaranya.

"Lima menit lagi, Ji. Kepalaku masih pening."

Sayangnya bukan Lee Jihoon namanya jika tidak memilih jalur ekstrem. Ketika sang pemuda bangkit untuk menarik kembali selimut, ia sudah lebih dulu membuangnya ke lantai.

"Asal kau tahu, lima menit dari satu jam yang lalu kau mengatakan hal yang sama. Ayo cepat bangun, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau lupa pagi ini ada janji dengan Profesor Choi?"

Pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo sontak membelalakan mata rubahnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau punya waktu 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Wonwoo yang telah mengumpulkan kesadaran, melesat secepat cahaya. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang geleng-geleng kepala lantaran sudah terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan buruk rekannya yang terbiasa tenang itu.

Jihoon bahkan ragu, apakah Wonwoo masih pantas dikategorikan tenang setelah ini. Setiap teman Jeonnya mabuk, pasti semua hal tidak biasa akan terjadi. Termasuk membuat Jihoon bertindak layaknya ibu rumah tangga di pagi hari yang ceria ini.

Tidak hanya itu, bahkan malam sebelumnya Jihoon nyaris mendapat serangan jantung atas apa yang diperbuat Wonwoo saat di lokasi kencan buta. Setiap kali mengingatnya Jihoon mendadak sakit kepala. Maka ia memilih untuk memungut selimut yang terkapar di lantai dan mengabaikan penderitaan Wonwoo yang tergesa lantaran diburu waktu.

•••

 _ **02\. Who Are U?**_

•••

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat."

Wonwoo dengan napas tersengal menunduk ketika mendengar penuturan Siwon. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis lalu turun menuju dagu, Siwon yang menyadari hal itu menyodorkan sekotak tisu.

Wonwoo buru-buru menyeka wajahnya dengan tergesa, dalam hati mengutuk kemacetan kota Seoul yang tak pernah berhenti untuk terjaga. Memaksa kakinya berlari menerobos kemacetan untuk segera sampai di kediaman Choi persis maling dikejar massa. Tapi lebih dari itu, Wonwoo juga mengutuk dirinya yang payah lantaran menunjukkan sisi buruk di hadapan orang yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Maaf, Prof," bisiknya penuh sesal. "Saya tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi."

Di meja kerja Siwon melipat tangan di dada. Senyum tipis terbit menghiasi wajah dewasanya yang tampan.

"Tidak masalah Wonwoo-ya, justru aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena sudah menganggu kesibukanmu."

Wonwoo menggeleng, merasa tak enak hati ketika mendengar jawaban Siwon. Namun ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk berdebat, maka membiarkan Siwon kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan lagi kita tidak sedang berada dalam lingkungan kampus. Santailah sedikit, anggap aku seperti biasanya."

Dengan ragu Wonwoo mendongak, menatap lurus ke arah pria dewasa yang hanya mengenakan kemeja santai. Wonwoo membenarkan duduknya.

"Baik, Abeoji," bisiknya dan mendapat anggukan penuh bangga dari Siwon.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan dari penawaranku?"

Kedua tangan Wonwoo yang berada di atas paha terkepal. Sudah ia duga Siwon pasti akan meminta jawaban segera. Jawaban dari penawaran yang dua hari lalu gencar diungkapkan oleh si pria dewasa. Meskipun Wonwoo sudah mantap menetapkan, dalam hatinya keraguan itu ada.

"Saya memilih untuk tetap di sini," jawabnya bulat. Siwon yang tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban berbeda lantas mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau berubah pikiran? Padahal dua hari yang lalu kulihat kau sudah yakin dengan pilihan sebelumnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya, Wonwoo menggeleng sopan. "Tidak ada, Abeoji. Hanya saja saya sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Saya pikir di negara manapun menuntut ilmu itu sama, yang membedakan hanya kenyamanan saja. Saya sudah terlanjur nyaman di Korea, banyak hal yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan."

Siwon mengerti, maka mengangguk sebagai bentuk menghargai jawaban pribadi Wonwoo. Tapi ia menemukan ekspresi berbeda di wajah manis si pemuda, seperti ketidakbebasan yang jelas berbeda dari apa yang diucapkannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu aku hanya bisa mendukung. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini pada Seungcheol, kau harus memberinya penjelasan agar anak itu mengerti. Dia pasti tidak ingin kau salah dalam mengambil keputusan."

Saat mendengar sebuah nama disebut, Wonwoo sontak tertegun. Perasaan aneh yang sejak dua hari lalu menguasai hatinya kian menguat, bahkan menyebar dan mengikis rasa percaya dirinya pada titik terendah. Berhadapan dengan Seungcheol adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari untuk saat ini.

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan tubuh atletis dibalut kaus hitam dan _riped jeans_ yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Wonwoo.

Seungcheol menyapa Siwon sopan, lalu menatap Wonwoo sekilas dan melempar senyum manis.

"Kalian ini mengobrol atau diskusi? Kenapa lama sekali?" keluhnya saat mencapai pundak Wonwoo dan mendaratkan sentuhan lembut di sana. Susah payah Wonwoo menahan deguban heboh di dadanya. Tapi ternyata percuma, segala sesuatu yang pemuda Choi lakukan padanya selalu meninggalkan efek luar biasa.

"Ketuk dulu, Nak. Kau tidak lihat kami masih mengobrol?"

Seungcheol mendengus, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan pasrah Siwon, ditariknya lengan Wonwoo untuk bangkit dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan. Wonwoo buru-buru membungkuk hormat dan mendapat anggukan serta senyum tipis dari Siwon.

Seungcheol berteriak di balik punggungnya. "Aku pinjam murid kesayanganmu sebentar ya! Tapi tidak janji akan kukembalikan."

Tanpa daya, Wonwoo pasrah saja saat genggaman tangan Seungcheol yang lembut menuntunnya ke sebuah taman. Pemilik bulu mata lentik itu menghentikan langkah dan mendudukan Wonwoo di atas kursi.

"Maaf jika aku tiba-tiba," suara baritonnya mencoba memecah keheningan, tapi berdampak fatal bagi hati Wonwoo. "Apa yang Ayahku katakan? Apa dia memaksamu untuk menjadi asisten dosennya lagi?"

"Tidak hyung, beliau tidak pernah memaksaku selama ini."

Seungcheol tahu jika sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya akan membela sang Ayah, hanya menggelengkan kepala. Di satu sisi merasa simpati, tapi lebih dari itu ia hanya tidak mau melihat Wonwoo terus didominasi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku sudah sangat mengenalmu. Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika selama ini Appa selalu memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak kau inginkan? Dengar, kau sudah dewasa. Kau punya pilihan sendiri, aku tidak mau duniamu menjadi terbatas hanya karena intervensi darinya."

Wonwoo tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris menanggapi perhatian Seungcheol yang salah sasaran.

"Aku tidak merasa beliau membatasi duniaku, Seungcheol hyung. Selama ini aku sangat berterimakasih padanya, tanpa bantuan beliau mungkin sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Seungcheol menatap intens manik rubah Wonwoo, mencari keraguan atau kebohongan yang terpancar di sana. Tapi sayang, seperti biasa pemuda Jeon di hadapannya memang paling pintar dalam menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kalian diskusikan tadi?"

"Beasiswaku lolos."

Seungcheol semringah. Tatapan matanya seperti kembang api tahun baru yang menyala.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kabar baik ini bukan april mop saja, kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Di satu sisi merasa tidak mengerti mengapa hanya ia yang terkesan biasa saja saat mendengar kabar bahagia.

"Jadi kau menerimanya? Kau akan segera pindah ke Jerman? Kubilang juga apa, Jeon Wonwoo itu jenius. Hal seperti ini harusnya sudah kau lakukan jauh-jauh hari. Astaga, saking _excited_ nya aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Tenang saja, di Jerman sana kau bisa andalkan aku sebagai hyungmu. Yang pasti Jeonghan akan ikut bahagia saat mendengar kabar baik ini."

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika nama yang sudah dicoret dengan tinta merah dalam hidup Wonwoo disebut. Nama yang membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan beasiswa yang sudah diperjuangkan selama ini.

Wonwoo harus tega. Seperti yang dikatakan Siwon tadi, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada si pemuda yang tengah berbahagia karenanya.

"Tapi aku tolak, hyung. Jerman bukan tempat yang dapat menampung pemuda sepertiku. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan S2 di sini."

"Kau?! Bagaimana bisa kesempatan emas seperti ini ditolak begitu saja? Wonwoo-ya, ini tidak benar. Pasti Appa yang memaksamu, kan? Ikut aku, kita harus memprotesnya."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah dengan menarik tangan Seungcheol. Menggeleng lemah, "mana mungkin beliau memiliki niatan untuk menghambat bahkan menghancurkan mimpiku, hyung? Ini murni pilihanku, aku tidak bisa mengambil beasiswa itu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

' _Ya, karena Yoon Jeonghan, tentu saja.'_

Memang siapa lagi yang membuat Wonwoo kalah dan tersisih selain karena pemuda cantik yang merenggut semua atensi Seungcheol? Dulu, saat pertemanan mereka sedang lengket-lengketnya, Wonwoo bisa jamin jika siapa yang ada dalam skala prioritas utama pemuda Choi adalah dirinya.

Jauh sebelum Jeonghan datang dan membuat hyung yang disayangi perlahan pergi memunggunginya. Bahkan Wonwoo masih ingat alasan mengapa Seungcheol bertengkar hebat dengan Siwon untuk menjadi fotografer dan menghentikan studi lantaran ingin meraih cinta Jeonghan semata.

Sejak saat itu ia tak punya harapan apa-apa. Wonwoo sudah tak dianggap berarti di hadapan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Bahkan Wonwoo yang terkenal dengan sikap tenang, tidak pernah terjerumus dalam hal konyol, sampai rela menerima ajakan Jihoon ikut kencan buta untuk mengalihkan patah hatinya.

Ia tidak mungkin mengambil risiko yang jelas membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dua hari lalu, lonceng kematian dikumandangkan dalam hidup Wonwoo. Hatinya bahagia ketika mendapat kabar beasiswanya lolos, tapi di saat bersamaan ada kabar menyesakkan tersiar dari Seungcheol yang resmi mengikat kekasihnya dalam tali pertunangan.

"Bahasa Jermanku belum fasih, hyung. Lagi pula aku lebih nyaman di Korea."

Jelas kebohongan semata. Mana berani pemuda semacam Jeon Wonwoo melantangkan jawaban sebenarnya. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menjadi benalu dalam kebahagian Seungcheol. Jika pemuda Choi lebih bahagia dengan Yoon Jeonghan, Wonwoo bisa apa? Sudah dipastikan ia akan menjalankan peran dengan baik sebagai manusia paling naif dan munafik. Ikut berbahagia dan mendo'akan agar kebahagiaan selalu terkucur untuk mereka berdua.

"Ini bukan kau sekali," ucap Seungcheol dengan nada lirih yang menyakiti hati Wonwoo. "Tapi jika kau yang memutuskan, aku tidak bisa bertindak di luar kapasitasku."

Aneh, bukannya merasa lega atas apa yang telah ditahan selama dua hari, Wonwoo justru semakin sesak ketika Seungcheol mendekapnya erat. Seolah menyalurkan perasaan yang tak ingin Wonwoo artikan. Yakni tak ingin lagi terjerembab dalam persoalan cinta bertepuk tangan.

Ketika Seungcheol berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang memilih duduk di kursi taman, langit mendung yang di awal malu-malu, perlahan meneteskan air. Membasahi tangan dan sekujur tubuh Wonwoo.

"Sialan. Aku tidak butuh suasana dramatis seperti ini," bisiknya teredam deras hujan.

•••

Sepekan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Mingyu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Setiap sekon waktu yang terlewati, ia habiskan dengan melamun panjang. Memaksa kapasitas otaknya untuk mencari cara bagaimana Mingyu dapat menemukan si tersangka kasus penciuman bibirnya saat kencan buta.

Sebenarnya, kata tersangka kurang cocok jika melihat kilas balik bahwa Mingyu juga menghendaki ciuman 'manis' itu terjadi. Dengan membiarkan bibirnya yang masih suci lantaran belum pernah terjamah bibir lain, diam-diam ia menikmati sensasi asing yang ternyata membuat ketagihan.

Puncaknya, kini Mingyu benar-benar seperti orang putus asa. Selama 24 jam dikali 7 hari, hanya ada pemuda rubah bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang mengisi ruang pikirannya. Tentu dari kejadian itu berimbas pada orang-orang di lingkungannya, terutama Seokmin dan kekasih Hongnya.

"Aku menyerah," Seokmin mendudukan diri di sebrang Mingyu yang bertopang dagu. "Mencari seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu mana bisa ketemu, Gyu."

"Kau yakin sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru kampus?"

Seokmin yang baru memesan minum, bahkan belum sempat membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering mendecih kesal.

"Harus aku ulangi berapa kali agar kau percaya, huh? Di kampus ini tidak ada pemuda yang sama persis dengan deskripsimu. Berwajah cantik terkesan jutek, hidung bak perosotan, dan bibir selembut puding susu. Aku cari sampai lubang lipan pun jawabannya sama, tidak ada. Entahlah ya kalau _baby_ Jisoo."

Mingyu kecewa, begitupun dengan pembaca cerita. Besar harapan ia gantungkan pada Jisoo—seniornya. Tapi ketika melihat kekasih sahabatnya yang berjalan sembari memasang ekspresi yang sama, menuntun Mingyu untuk mendaratkan kepala di atas meja kafetaria.

Percuma, usahanya selama ini sia-sia belaka.

"Gyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Jisoo prihatin melihat Mingyu seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. "Aku sudah bertanya pada Monbin, tapi dia bilang tidak mempunyai kontak Jeon Wonwoo. Maafkan aku dan Seokmin ya, jika saja kami tidak mengirimmu ke acara kencan buta mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

Seokmin yang sedikit tak terima mendengar penuturan Jisoo merotasikan mata. "Jangan meminta maaf _baby_ , ini justru jalan untuk Mingyu menemukan duniannya. Tapi tidak begini juga, minimal jika kau jatuh cinta cari saja orang yang jelas-jelas ada. Jangan malah menyusahkan orang lain."

Mingyu memicingkan mata merahnya hasil insomnia.

"Menyusahkan? Kau kira ini ulah siapa?" Seokmin kenyang dicubit oleh Jisoo lantas mengangguk dan meminta maaf. "Aku keberatan dengan kalimat terakhirmu. Kutegaskan satu hal bahwa aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Ini murni rasa penasaranku saja, salah dia juga yang seenaknya mencari gara-gara. Merenggut sesuatu yang kujaga selama 23 tahun hidup di dunia."

Baik Seokmin dan Jisoo refleks berpandangan. "Kau diperkosa?" lalu mendapat getakan cukup keras di jidat lebar pemuda Lee. "Terus apa namanya kalau bukan jatuh cinta? Setiap menit waktu yang kau habiskan adalah memikirkannya. Untuk informasi, Kim Mingyu yang terhormat, proses memikirkan seseorang itu adalah salah satu tanda bahwa kau menyimpan rasa padanya. Sudahlah jangan _denial_ , kau bukan anak gadis, kau ini jelas laki-laki."

Meski menyebalkan, Mingyu selalu tidak bisa membalas apa yang dilontarkan Seokmin. Mencari aman, ia sesap es kopi yang terasa hambar.

"Memang apa yang dia renggut darimu, Gyu?" lupa jika Jisoo masih di sana, pemuda Kim gelagapan dan memainkan sedotan.

"Kalian berciuman?"

Mingyu berdecak. "Enak saja, dia yang menciumku."

Sontak dua wajah berbeda menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya.

"Di mana? Di bibir?"

"Menurut kalian?"

Seokmin yang mengerti penyebab sikap tak biasa sahabatnya, terbahak kencang. "Astaga, jadi ini yang membuatmu _out of character_ , Gyu? Mimpi apa aku semalam mendengar sahabat tampanku ini dicium pemuda asing. Kau ini lucu sekali sih. Tidak pernah berciuman, sekalinya dicium oleh orang yang bahkan eksistensinya diragukan. Sialan, lelucon macam apa ini, Tuhan?"

"Jadi kau sama sepertiku, Gyu? Padahal jika dilihat dari postur tubuh yang tinggi tegap dan laki-laki sekali, aku sempat mengira kau yang mendominasi. Tapi ternyata kau lebih suka didominasi."

Merasa tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar, Mingyu memijat keningnya yang terasa pening.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian katakan. Didominasi? Mendominasi? Aku di sini masih belum terima dicium seenaknya, tapi kalian malah meributkan posisi?"

Seokmin berdeham. Merasa perlu meluruskan kekeliruan. "Oke, maaf. Kau pasti kaget. Biar kuberitahu kekasihku dulu," senyum semringah terpancar dari wajah Seokmin saat melihat raut tak mengerti Jisoo yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Sayang, Mingyu itu sama sepertiku. Dia hanya kurang pandai saja dalam masalah ini, makanya polos sekali. Dan Kim Mingyu, sudahlah, untuk sekarang jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal macam-macam. Pasrahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, kalau memang jodoh pasti dipertemukan. Mungkin saja usahaku dan Jisoo hyung tidak membantu sama sekali. Tapi semesta? Tidak ada yang tahu, barangkali ia lebih berkuasa untuk mengizinkanmu bertemu dengannya. Lebih baik sekarang kau tengok ke belakang, aku mengatakan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu."

Mingyu yang tidak mengerti memilih cari aman dengan menuruti penuturan Seokmin. Tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya, Tzuyu berlari kecil dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Sayangnya dalam pandangan mata Mingyu, senyum manis sang gadis lebih mirip senyum psikopat yang kegirangan saat menemukan mangsa.

"Sialan," umpatnya mengeluarkan uang dari dompet. "Tuan kuda, aku pamit dulu. Tolong bayar minumanku, aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas."

Mingyu tidak sempat melirik lagi ke belakang, tapi yang jelas Tzuyu sudah berhenti mengikutinya. Pemuda Kim ini lagi-lagi mengumpat, niatannya untuk membolos di hari pertama mengulang kelas gagal total.

Mingyu adalah mahasiswa tingkat empat di salah satu Universitas Korea. Sebenarnya sudah terlalu tua untuk berkeliaran di kampus. Tapi ia masih banyak berhutang perbaikan nilai. Bagaimanapun juga Ibunda Mingyu adalah orang yang tegas. Bisa menjadi iga penyet jika tanda merah mewarnai barang satu mata kuliah saja di lembar hasil studinya.

Dan benar, kelas Komunikasi Politik sudah ramai oleh mahasiswa. Beruntung dosen di depan sana sedang tidak fokus, maka Mingyu melalui pintu belakang berjalan dengan sedikit menjinjit. Takut-takut ketahuan.

Ia memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Tak berniat memberikan atensi sepanjang kelas berlangsung sebab ia sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Begitu tersadar kelas usai, Mingyu mengucek matanya yang sayu. Sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di depan papan tulis entah mengapa begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi dikucek, Mingyu sadar matanya berair memilih untuk berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat, kelas benar-benar kosong, namun tidak dengan hatinya yang heboh lantaran bertemu dengan seseorang yang susah payah dicarinya selama sepekan terakhir.

"Jeon Wonwoo?!" panggilnya cukup keras sehingga mampu membuat pemuda yang dimaksud menoleh.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Mingyu berdetak anomali lagi. Seperti deja vu, tatapan tajam namun sedikit berbeda dari pemilik manik serupa rubah itu menusuk bahkan menembus hingga ke tulang-tulang Mingyu.

"Ya?"

Mingyu menelan ludah. Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya memang benar Jeon Wonwoo. Benar Jeon Wonwoo yang menciumnya tanpa permisi itu.

Sadar tak mendapat jawaban dari Mingyu. Wonwoo yang selesai membereskan kertas di mejanya berjalan mendekat. Baru Mingyu sadari jika tinggi mereka hanya beda beberapa senti. Seringai terbit ketika mengetahui jika tubuhnya lebih tinggi.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Tidak hanya tatapan yang berbeda, tapi perilaku Wonwoo terhadapnya sangat jauh ketika insiden kencan buta. Seperti asing, lebih tepatnya Wonwoo menatapnya sebagai sosok yang baru ditemui untuk yang pertama kali.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Pemuda Jeon di hadapannya menujukkan ketikdakmengertian melalui dua alis yang tertaut dalam.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Mingyu mengangguk. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan anda. Jika boleh tahu, di mana kita bertemu?"

"Kencan buta."

"Hm?"

"Dua gelas tequila."

"Maaf?"

"Kau menciumku," jari telunjuk Mingyu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Di sini."

Sontak mata rubah Wonwoo terbelalak. Melihatnya, Mingyu yakin seratus persen jika pemuda Jeon itu sudah mengingat kejadian sepekan lalu. Namun apa yang terlontar di detik berikutnya membuat Mingyu terpaksa mengepalkan tangan.

"Sepertinya anda salah orang, saya tidak merasa pernah mencium seseorang apalagi di kencan buta. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Lengan kecil ditarik oleh Mingyu saat Wonwoo mencoba angkat kaki dari ruangan.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Jeon. Aku tahu kau ingat kejadian itu. Tidak masalah jika kau melupakan namaku, yang penting aku sudah memberitahu bahwa apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat kencan buta kemarin adalah sesuatu yang berdampak serius, terutama untuk hatiku."

Wonwoo mendengus. Dengan kasar diempaskan genggaman Mingyu. "Maaf Kim Mingyu-ssi, saya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda katakan. Tolong patuhi peraturan, ini lingkungan kampus. Apa begini cara yang benar bagi mahasiswa untuk berkomunikasi dengan dosennya? Tolong sadar diri."

Wonwoo memilih pergi. Mingyu tidak menariknya lagi dan membiarkan tangannya yang diempaskan tadi mengepal hampa di udara.

"Satu lagi, jangan tidur di kelasku jika kau tidak ingin mendapat nilai E untuk semester ini."

Setelah Wonwoo benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Mingyu terbahak kencang. Mengutuk pertemuan konyol yang cukup menggelikan ini.

Dalam hati, Mingyu berterima kasih pada Lee Seokmin, juga pada semesta yang telah mempertemukannya dengan si tersangka penyebab degub aneh di dada.

"Akhirnya ketemukan juga kau rubah nakal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-TBC-**_


	3. Lucky To See U

Jika ada hal yang paling dibenci di dunia ini, menunggu adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo.

Sudah dua puluh menit ia dan Jihoon duduk di bangku taman. Sudah lima putaran lebih mereka berlari untuk membakar kalori hingga banjir keringat di sekujur badan, tapi si tersangka yang menjanjikan olahraga bersama tidak juga kunjung menampakkan mata sipitnya.

Membuat Wonwoo merasa percuma keluar dari singgasana di Minggu pagi itu. Padahal ia sudah menyusun serangkaian agenda sempurna dengan bermain PC Game untuk menghabiskan hari libur di akhir pekan. Tapi sayangnya kebutuhan dan tuntutan sedang tidak berimbang sekarang.

Ada hal krusial yang harus Wonwoo pastikan dari Jihoon dan Hoshi. Hal yang menyangkut sumber kecemasan Wonwoo dalam beberapa hari ini. Mungkin jika itu tidaklah _urgent_ , mana sudi Wonwoo merecoki kencan perdana pasangan Kwon dan Lee ini.

"Kau terlambat!" Jihoon memekik keras persis lumba-lumba saat Hoshi mendekat padanya. Membuat si pemuda Kwon meringis di sela-sela napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Maaf _Baby_ , alarmku mati. Semalam aku kerja lembur bagai kuda menyusun koreo untuk lomba minggu depan."

Tapi bukan Lee Jihoon jika luluh begitu saja. Dia memilih beranjak menjauh dengan melipat tangan dan seluruh wajah imutnya. Ketika Hoshi berniat menyentuh bahunya, Jihoon sudah lebih dulu melempar tatap tajam yang jika diartikan, _"singkirkan tangan mesummu dari tubuhku, hamster pemalas!"_

Menyerah dengan Jihoon, Hoshi mengalihkan pandangan pada Wonwoo.

"Oho, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Sejak kapan Jeon Wonwoo si manusia gua muncul ke permukaan dan menikmati udara luar?"

"Sejak kau dibenci Jihoon."

Hoshi mendecih mendengar jawaban judes Wonwoo. Merasa kesal karena harus menghadapi dua makhluk yang berkepribadian sama. Meski yang satu jelas menggemaskan. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan segila ini ketika menyukai makhluk mungil bermarga Lee.

Selagi Hoshi merayu Jihoon yang masih cemberut, Wonwoo sedang memikirkan banyak hal dalam kepalanya. Termasuk kalimat yang tepat untuk mengawali obrolan mengenai 'kencan buta' dengan dua manusia di sebrang sana. Ia gengsi sebenarnya, tapi setiap kali Wonwoo melamun, wajah pemuda berkulit tan selalu meneror pikirannya.

Seperti sekarang saja, ketika Wonwoo sedang menikmati langit biru yang terbentang luas, tiba-tiba saja wajah Mingyu muncul menggantikan mentari, seringainya yang menyebalkan laksana terik cahaya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu di kelas.

"Sialan!" umpat Wonwoo kemudian hingga sukses menghentikan Hoshi yang berniat memeluk Jihoon.

Suasana berubah canggung dalam beberapa detik. Wonwoo berdeham dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian."

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi keduanya memberikan atensi sehingga Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

"Apa benar aku mencium seseorang ketika kencan buta?"

Jihoon dan Hoshi berpandangan, ragu.

"Kau sudah ingat?"

Wonwoo yang ketar-ketir menggeleng.

Jihoon makin mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika ingat saja tidak?"

"Jadi, benar aku mencium Kim Mingyu?"

"Ya begitulah, kau menciumnya ..., tepat di bibir."

Gerakan Jihoon yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya saat mengakhiri kalimat membuat Wonwoo lemas. Ia tidak menyangka jika hal itu benar adanya. Hei, menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada pemuda yang bahkan tidak jelas asal-usulnya?

"Kurasa aku sudah gila."

Jihoon dengan santainya mengangguk, diikuti Hoshi yang tiba-tiba bernostalgia karena posisinya kala itu tepat berada di samping Mingyu.

"Ciuman kalian juga cukup gila. Aku kira kau bukan tipikal pencium agresif, tapi melihat Mingyu yang kelabakan, aku semakin yakin bahwa kau memang sangat misterius, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Berengsek! Itu tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Aku saja tidak ingat bagaimana bisa aku menciumnya. Sudah pasti itu bukan aku."

Jihoon merotasikan matanya malas. "Itu karena kau mabuk, bodoh! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan sembarangan minum, tapi belum genap satu jam kau sudah menenggak berbotol-botol soju."

"Memangnya kau tidak berniat menghentikanku, huh? Sudah tahu saat itu aku sedang kacau, tapi kau malah bermesraan dengan makhluk yang sulit membuka mata seperti dia!"

Hoshi mengurungkan niatan untuk protes dan menyerahkan kepada Jihoon agar membelanya. Tapi kekasihnya itu malah tersipu malu seperti tidak membantah satu pun kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut tajam Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ya, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu kok. Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk jangan diganggu, jadi ya bukan salahku jika tidak memerhatikanmu."

Jika sudah seperti ini Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi hidup. Perkara patah hati sudah mengacaukannya menjadi manusia paling tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal ia sangat benci dengan predikat itu. Tapi Wonwoo lebih benci lagi jika harus bertanggung jawab untuk sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak ingat pernah melakukannya.

"Tapi, sebentar ...," Jihoon yang merasa janggal kembali bertanya. "Kau bilang tidak ingat, tapi kenapa kau tahu jika Kim Mingyu yang kau cium? Kau cenayang ya?"

Wonwoo meremas rambutnya frustrasi saat teringat wajah Mingyu yang sok tampan itu menyeringai.

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Hah, di mana?"

"Di kelas. Sialnya dia adalah murid Professor Choi yang kelasnya aku ambil alih selama satu semester ke depan."

Baik Jihoon dan Hoshi terkikik geli. Keduanya mengamini jika ada takdir Tuhan yang mengikuti Wonwoo dan Mingyu hingga akhir kisah cerita ini.

"Biar kutebak, pasti dia meminta kau untuk bertanggung jawab."

Hoshi yang setuju melanjutkan kalimat Jihoon. "Pasti kau tidak meminta maaf."

Melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang masih diliputi _shock_ dan kebingungan luar biasa, Hoshi dan Jihoon kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang keterlaluan, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Sangat keterlaluan, kasihan sekali Kim Mingyu."

•••

 _ **03\. Lucky to See U**_

•••

Ini tidak benar.

Setiap kali Wonwoo mengedip atau menutup mata, wajah Kim Mingyu pasti muncul setelahnya. Entah menjadi barang di sekitarnya, orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, atau bahkan melayang-layang persis hantu gentayangan di siang yang begitu terang benderang.

Yang paling parah adalah ketika Hoshi dan Jihoon sedang duduk bermesraan di sofa, Wonwoo merinding dahsyat ketika melihat wajah Mingyu menggantikan wajah kedua temannya.

Maka, sebelum kewarasannya semakin dipertanyakan, ia memilih keluar mencari udara segar. Wonwoo butuh menjernihkan otaknya yang rusak. Ia juga butuh menyetok berbagai macam kudapan dan minuman untuk menemaninya mencumbu semua koleksi game semalaman.

Sesekali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah yang dialami saat ini adalah dampak dari pengakuan Jihoon dan Hoshi mengenai kebenaran ciuman saat kencan buta? Tentu saja Wonwoo merasa bersalah, sebab bagaimanapun juga kenyataan sudah memosisikannya sebagai tersangka pengidap amnesia atas dosa yang diperbuatnya.

Ketahuilah, Jeon Wonwoo bukan pribadi yang gemar melarikan diri. Papa Yunho selalu mendidik anak-anaknya untuk menjadi pribadi yang tegas dan disiplin. Meminta maaf jika berbuat salah dan berterima kasih setelah mendapat pertolongan adalah peraturan untuk menjadi keluarga Jeon.

Wajar jika Wonwoo merasa gagal menjadi anak berbakti karena melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Ditambah lagi informasi mengerikan yang ia dapatkan, bahwa Kim Mingyu bukan pemuda sembarangan. Ya, berterimakasihlah pada rasa penasarannya, sehingga di suatu malam saat sedang bosan, Wonwoo tak sengaja menjadi _stalker_ dadakan.

Ia menemukan akun _Instageram_ Mingyu yang sudah mendapat centang biru. Nominal _followers, likes,_ bahkan komentar yang selalu mewarnai lebih dari 4 digit. Wonwoo yang berlumur dosa ini bisa apa setelah tahu jika pemuda yang diciumnya adalah idola dunia maya?

Lagi dan lagi, Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika kacamata minusnya mendadak buram saat menemukan kasir dengan wajah Kim Mingyu. Batinnya terlalu lelah menghadapi halusinasi yang serupa realita. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tak seberapa, dimasukan beberapa chips kentang, jeli, biskuit, dan ramen ke dalam keranjang.

Mungkin stressnya akan reda jika Wonwoo meminum susu pisang. Segera, setelah mengambil sebotol _cola_ besar di mesin pendingin, Wonwoo beranjak ke rak di sampingnya. Hanya satu kotak yang tersisa, tangan Wonwoo terjulur untuk mengambilnya, namun yang didapatkan berikutnya sebuah tangan menyentuh permukaan jari Wonwoo.

"Ah, maaf," kata pemilik suara bass yang merupakan pemuda itu.

Wonwoo mendengus untuk kesekian kali saat lagi-lagi menemukan wajah Mingyu di tubuh si pemuda jangkung.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pergi ke psikiater," gumam Wonwoo seraya mengucek mata yang perih.

"Susunya tinggal satu. Kalau begitu untukmu saja."

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa membeli susu yang lain, ini untukmu saja."

"Hei, tidak apa-apa," paksa si pemuda membuat Wonwoo kesal lantas mendongak untuk melihat wajah yang lagi-lagi milik Kim Mingyu.

"Lho, Jeon-saem? Belanja di sini juga?"

Wonwoo rasanya tidak asing dengan panggilan dan suara berat itu, apakah mungkin salah satu muridnya? Wonwoo buru-buru mengangguk dan berniat membayar belanjaan ke kasir, namun tangan si pemuda menahannya.

"Aigoo, kenapa buru-buru sekali. Mengobrol lah dulu," ujarnya membuat Wonwoo semakin risi. "Ah ya, jika kau belanja di sini, berarti tinggal di daerah sini juga? Astaga, jangan bilang kita bertentangga! Omong-omong aku tinggal di apartemen x. Hanya dua blok dari sini."

"Maaf, saya harus pulang."

"Kenapa rasanya seperti deja vu ya? Sikap anda yang seperti ini mirip sekali saat di kelas."

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Seperti sedang berpura-pura tidak mengenalku," bisiknya ragu. "Atau jangan-jangan ... kau membenciku? Ya Tuhan, padahal aku berharap kita bisa berteman."

Wonwoo menatap tajam si pemuda yang mirip Kim Mingyu itu. "Kau sebenarnya siapa, huh? Memangnya kita saling mengenal?"

Yang ditanya menatap heran bercampur kaget. Sementara Wonwoo semakin ragu. Jika benar ini hanya halusinasi saja, kenapa bisa terasa nyata?

"Serius ..., kau ini amnesia atau bagaimana? Aku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu yang kau cium saat kencan buta beberapa waktu lalu."

Refleks, Wonwoo membekap mulutnya yang terbuka dan buru-buru membuang muka dari pandangan si pemuda yang ternyata adalah Mingyu.

"Hei, kau—ah, maksudku, anda tidak apa-apa, Jeon-saem?"

 _Sialan, sialan sialan!_ batin Wonwoo terguncang. Dari sekian banyak jenis musibah yang menimpa, mengapa harus dipertemukan dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya kacau? Rasanya Wonwoo ingin mati saja.

"Kau sungguhan Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengangguk polos. "Mungkin namaku pasaran, tapi yang seperti aku hanya satu. Singkat cerita aku adalah pemuda paling _limited edition_ di Korea."

"Cih."

"Cih?"

Wonwoo berdeham. "Dengar Kim Mingyu, aku tahu jika beberapa hari lalu hal tak terduga sudah terjadi di antara kita, lebih tepatnya aku melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya padamu. Maka dari itu, aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Maaf untuk ciuman saat kencan buta. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Saat itu aku mabuk dan tidak mengingat semuanya."

"Itu ciuman pertamaku."

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, bodoh!" nada Wonwoo naik satu oktaf. "Maaf ..., aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya ... ingin meluruskan agar tidak ada benang kusut di antara kita. Kau adalah muridku selama satu semester dan aku tidak bisa bersikap seolah tidak bersalah setelah apa yang kuperbuat. Maka, maksudku ..., jika permintaan maafku masih belum cukup bagimu dan kau ingin aku untuk ... bertanggung jawab, katakan saja. Akan kulakukan selama itu sepadan untuk menebus kesalahan."

"Hm, anda menarik juga ya."

Seringai Mingyu yang mengembang tanpa sadar membuat Wonwoo menyesal karena nekat bertindak selemah ini. Tapi, tuntutan rasa bersalah telah mengaburkan semuanya. Wonwoo tidak mau dicap sebagai pemuda tidak tahu diri.

Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu memilih pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo ke kasir. Merasa konyol dengan situasi yang terjadi, Wonwoo mengekor di mana Mingyu sedang membayar belanjaan.

Hingga tiba giliran Wonwoo, Mingyu beranjak keluar meninggalkannya dalam tanda tanya besar. Segera setelah selesai, Wonwoo buru-buru menyusul pemuda Kim yang sedang berdiri membelakangi.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau kira aku bercanda?"

Mingyu membalikan badan, tangannya merogoh plastik belanjaan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Itu kan susu pisang yang Wonwoo mau.

"Ah, maaf. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan bentuk penebusan rasa bersalah apa yang pantas untukmu."

"Katakan saja," Wonwoo meremas kantung plastik belanjaannya. Meski ragu, ia harus melakukan hal itu demi ketenangan batinnya. "Kau ingin uang? Kalau begitu tuliskan nomor rekeningmu di sini."

Mingyu menerima _smartphone_ yang diberikan Wonwoo, lalu melirik sekilas wajah emo sang dosen muda yang seperti sedang ditindas.

Tapi anehnya, di mata Mingyu ekspresi itu terlihat dua kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Mingyu terbatuk menutupi seringai tipisnya. "Saem, tidak baik menjadikan uang segalanya. Uang juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apa-apa. Aku tersinggung lho ketika kau berniat membayar ciuman pertamaku. Apa aku terlihat semurah itu?

Sip, kena. Mingyu menyeringai dalam hati saat mata Wonwoo mengerjap bereaksi. Tak enak hati.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin menggunakan hal ini untuk mengancamku? Menindasku?"

"Astaga, tidak! Aku tidak sejahat itu."

Setelah mengetikkan sesuatu, Mingyu mengembalikan _smartphone_ kepada pemiliknya. Wonwoo menerima dengan perasaan tidak mengerti.

"Ada paket internet, kan?"

"Huh?"

Mingyu dengan senyum misterius kembali menyedot susu pisangnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Chat aku, maka akan kuterima permintaan maafmu."

•••

Hanya Seungcheol yang mengerti Wonwoo.

Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan olehnya setelah pertemuan terakhir di taman. Seungcheol merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan si pemuda Jeon.

Wonwoo memang tak banyak bicara dan pandai dalam menunjukkan ekspresi, tapi di balik mata rubahnya yang tajam namun teduh itu selalu tersimpan kejujuran. Ketika Seungcheol tak sengaja menatap Wonwoo, hatinya pedih saat menemukan tatap kosong di sana, seperti terselip rasa sakit dan luka.

Dan Seungcheol sangat terganggu karena hal itu.

Setelah menahan diri beberapa hari, Seungcheol putuskan untuk mengunjungi pemuda yang sudah dianggap melebihi adiknya itu. Ia tidak ingin mengabaikan fakta jika Wonwoo sedang terluka. Setidaknya, Seungcheol ingin menemani Wonwoo di masa terberatnya. Dan menghibur sebagaimana mestinya.

Tanpa mengetahui jika penyebab mengapa Wonwoo memiliki tatapan kosong itu karena ulah Seungcheol sendiri.

Setelah mengetik sebuah pesan, kepala Seungcheol bersandar di kaca mobil. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan, menembus kegelapan malam, hingga tak lama dari itu sebuah ketukan mampir di jendela mobilnya. Seungcheol tersenyum semringah ketika melihat wajah Wonwoo dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Kenapa tidak naik saja ke atas, hyung?"

"Tidak enak, nanti aku malah mengganggu temanmu. Lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama. Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?"

Wonwoo mendengus yang entah mengapa membuat Seungcheol lega.

"Harusnya kau bertanya itu dulu baru mengajakku pergi."

"Maaf," Seungcheol terkekeh. "Aku memang sengaja."

Dan keheningan menyergap di detik berikutnya. Seungcheol masih menahan diri meskipun Wonwoo terlihat biasa saja. Ia tidak mau terlalu buru-buru dan membiarkan semua berjalan pada alurnya. Berteman selama belasan tahun bukan hal sulit bagi Seungcheol untuk mengerti dan menghadapi Wonwoo.

Tepat saat Seungcheol akan menyalakan mesin, sebuah panggilan mampir di _smartphone_ nya. Ia melirik pada Wonwoo meminta izin dan mendapat anggukan sebagai balasannya.

"Iya, _darling_?"

Ketika mendengar kalimat itu, Wonwoo di balik kursi meremas jemarinya dengan hati yang kebas lantaran disengat listrik imajiner berdaya kuat.

"Aku sedang keluar bersama Wonwoo. Kau sudah—APA? Kapan kau sampai? Astaga, Yoon Jeonghan, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Kau jangan ke mana-mana, aku akan menjemputmu."

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol khawatir. Helaan napas panjang diembuskan oleh pemuda Choi dengan kasar.

"Maaf Wonwoo-ya, kita tidak bisa pergi makan malam ini. Si egois Yoon lagi-lagi bertindak semaunya, membuatku pusing saja. Tapi aku janji, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu lagi."

Meski ingin menyangkalnya, tapi hati Wonwoo benar-benar kecewa saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kalau begitu aku kembali saja."

"Tidak," tangan Seungcheol meraih lengan Wonwoo yang polos lantaran hanya mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek. "Temani aku ... ya?"

Dan Wonwoo tak punya kuasa untuk menolak tatapan Seungcheol yang selalu dikaguminya.

"Astaga, kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? Walaupun cuaca sudah mulai hangat, kau harus menjaga kesehatan. Dasar anak nakal."

Seungcheol melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan lalu membantu Wonwoo untuk mengenakannya. Tanpa daya, pemuda Jeon itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika lagi-lagi sentuhan terjalin di antara mereka. Wonwoo rasakan sensasi terbakar yang 'aneh' di setiap jejak sentuhan Seungcheol di kulitnya.

"Tapi, kau—"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sayangnya, senyum Seungcheol terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Kekesalan jelas kentara diwakilkan dengan tancapan gas yang tidak selembut biasanya. Wonwoo khawatir pada Seungcheol, tapi ia lebih khawatir lagi dengan kondisi hatinya.

Bagaimana Wonwoo harus bersikap di depan Jeonghan nanti? Ia tidak mau berpura-pura, bahwa Jeonghan memang bukan orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Selama perjalanan menuju bandara pun dilalui dalam sunyi. Dalam benak Seungcheol ada seberkas penyesalan pada Wonwoo, tapi hal itu jelas tergeser oleh rasa kesal dan khawatir pada kekasihnya. Jeonghan yang tanpa pemberitahuan melakukan penerbangan menuju Korea, sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda cantik itu darinya.

Maka, begitu sosok yang sangat dicintainya melambaikan tangan, Seungcheol berniat memberondong pertanyaan, namun semua gagal lantaran Jeonghan lebih dulu memerangkapnya dalam pelukan penuh kerinduan.

" _Cheolie baby, i miss you so much_ ," lantang, Jeonghan berbisik di telinga Seungcheol yang memerah. Keduanya merapatkan tubuh, mengabaikan eksistensi Wonwoo yang berdiri konyol.

"Kau harus jelaskan ini semua, Jeonghan," Seungcheol meremas bahu Jeonghan setelah melepaskan pelukan.

"Santailah, sayang. Yang pasti mulai sekarang kita tidak perlu LDR lagi, aku berniat mengembangkan karirku di negara kelahiranku sendiri."

Mengabaikan raut tak mengerti di wajah tampan kekasihnya, Jeonghan melirik Wonwoo yang masih memalingkan wajah.

"Hei, kau semakin manis saja ya," Jeonghan memeluk Wonwoo yang memasang wajah datar andalan. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar beasiswamu lolos. Selamat, Wonwoo-ya, kau memang murid kesayangan."

"Kabarku baik," balas Wonwoo pendek. "Dan terima kasih, Jeonghan hyung."

Jeonghan tersenyum secantik malaikat dengan mencoba mengedip namun gagal. "Ah, aku harus belajar mengedip mulai hari ini. Rasanya frustrasi tidak dapat melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh idol zaman sekarang."

"Kau model, sayang. Untuk apa mengikuti trend mereka?"

"Tentu saja untuk menggoda tunanganku, memang apa lagi?"

Seungcheol sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya, hanya terkekeh ketika melihat Jeonghan yang tak mau menyerah untuk melakukan _wink_. Tanpa sadar dari interaksi itu sudah menjadi pemandangan paling pahit bagi Wonwoo.

Jeonghan yang kini berada di hadapannya memang luar biasa. Selain mampu menyulap emosi Seungcheol, aura yang menguar darinya seolah menjelaskan status dan posisi di antara siapa saja. Seperti dengan Wonwoo yang merasa bahwa dirinya semakin kerdil. Tidak ada bandingannya dengan makhluk mendekati sempurna, si malaikat cantik Yoon Jeonghan.

Terakhir mereka bertemu, Jeonghan masih memanjangkan rambutnya sehingga menunjukkan identitas sebagai model androgini. Tapi saat ini, mahkota kebanggaannya dipangkas dan diwarnai. Membuat pemuda bermarga Yoon semakin berada di puncak dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana sebelum pulang kita minum dulu?"

Jeonghan bertepuk tangan lengkap tersenyum manis saat menyetujui ide Seungcheol. Namun, berubah ekspresi saat teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga, aku lupa belum mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian."

Si pemuda yang sedari tadi bersama mereka hanya terkekeh.

"Dasar, _halmeoni_!"

Jeonghan membisikan kata 'mianhae'. Lalu menghampiri pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berkulit cokelat yang terlihat eksotis. "Nah, perkenalkan dia Kim Jongin. Manajer baruku yang akan mengurus keperluanku selama di Korea."

Kim Jongin dengan senyum tampan segera menjabat tangan Seungcheol dan Wonwoo secara bergantian.

"Singkat cerita aku akan menjadi pesuruh si model dunia ini. Salam kenal semuanya."

Seungcheol tertawa. "Jeonghan memang merepotkan, tapi semoga kau betah dengannya."

"Dia itu lebih tua darimu, Cheol. Panggil hyung saja."

"Baiklah Jongin hyung, bagaimana jika kau ikut bersama kami? Kurasa kita bisa mengobrol banyak."

Jongin menggeleng sopan. "Aku juga ingin mengobrol banyak dengan kalian, tapi maaf sekali, aku sudah dijemput oleh seseorang."

Bertepatan dengan itu, sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan kulit senada muncul dan menghampiri Jongin. Napasnya tersengal lantaran berlari dari depan hingga kemari. Tanpa daya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendudukan diri di atas sofa.

"Hah ... sori hyung, aku terlambat. Ada sedikit _problem_ di jalan."

"Bangunlah bocah, beri salam pada teman-temanku."

Dengan napas yang tak beraturan, pemuda itu terpaksa bangkit lalu menyalami Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Saat akan menyalami Wonwoo, kedua bola matanya membulat.

"Jeon-saem?!"

Baik Wonwoo yang diteriaki ikut terkejut saat melihat Kim Mingyu. Keduanya saling bertatapan seolah memertanyakan betapa sempitnya dunia hingga mereka harus kembali dipertemukan.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Mingyu mengangguk antusias lalu spontan merangkul bahu Wonwoo. "Tentu saja, Jeon-saem itu dosen favoritku."

Jongin yang geli melihat cengiran tolol Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Lalu menatap dua sejoli di belakangnya yang menjukkan raut sama-sama terkejutnya.

"Dia adikku. Maaf jika sedikit berisik, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya diam."

Sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo seperti punya dunia sendiri, lebih tepatnya Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo untuk memasuki dunianya dengan mengajak si dosen muda terlibat percakapan lebih dari dua kata.

Sebab Wonwoo terlalu kelu untuk membuka suara, bertemu dua orang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemui adalah hal paling menyebalkan.

"Saem, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau masih marah karena susu pisangnya kuminum? Dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku hari itu? Asal kau tahu, aku selalu menunggu chatmu setiap waktu. Jangan bilang kau memblokir idku?"

Ah, benar juga, kenapa Wonwoo tidak kepikiran untuk memblokir id Kim Mingyu ya? Tapi sayangnya, dua hari setelah pertemuan di mini market berlalu, Wonwoo memang membiarkan id Mingyu bertengger di daftar temannya.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya terlalu malas terlibat lebih jauh dengan pemuda setinggi tiang itu.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi, tolong patuhi aturan. Ini bukan lingkungan kampus, jadi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

Mata Mingyu berbinar, persis anak anjing yang akan diberi tulang. "Itu artinya aku boleh lebih dekat denganmu, Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Jangan mimpi!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan profesional mulai sekarang. Jika tidak dalam lingkungan kampus aku akan memanggilmu hyung, bagaimana?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Karena kita hanya akan bertemu di kampus, Mingyu-ssi. Selebihnya, pertemuan di luar itu tidak akan terjadi."

Mingyu terkekeh. Ternyata Wonwoo ini judes-judes menggoda.

Makin ingin dipepet saja.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu hyung. Di atas kehendak manusia masih ada kehendak semesta, jika kau sudah berencana A, bisa saja semesta membuatmu memilih B. Meskipun kau menolak tidak ingin bertemu denganku, tapi jika semesta sudah berkehendak? Makhluk yang tak memiliki kuasa seperti kita bisa apa selain menikmati rencananya."

Wonwoo tidak mendengar kalimat panjang Mingyu, memilih tidak peduli karena hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk melihat kemesraan Choi-Yoon yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Mingyu yang menyadari sesuatu memilih berlari ke _vending machine_ dan membeli sesuatu lalu memberinya pada Wonwoo.

"Ini, ambilah."

Wonwoo yang sedang melamun, terpaksa menerima pemberian dari Mingyu.

Susu pisang?

"Sebagai ganti yang kemarin," tubuh Mingyu yang lebih tinggi sedikit membungkuk lalu mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Wonwoo. "Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar beruntung karena bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Benar-benar sangat beruntung."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mingyu dan Jongin pamit lebih dulu karena ada urusan keluarga. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih mencerna maksud bisikan Mingyu.

Setelah punggung tegapnya lesap di balik kegelapan, Wonwoo melirik benda yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sialan, sekarang Wonwoo tidak bisa lagi melihat susu pisang dengan makna yang sama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **PS: Makasih untuk reviewnya, saranghae~**_


	4. Because You Are U

_"So, what things that make you smile like an idiot, hm?"_

Mingyu yang fokus mengemudi, melirik kaca selintas di mana ekspresi wajahnya berbunga-bunga. Sadar bahwa kondisi hati dan jiwa sedang dalam keadaan bahagia, Mingyu menyeringai.

" _You know what things_."

Alih-alih melirik sang adik yang semakin terlihat seperti orang gila, Jongin memilih menatap kaca. Menikmati keindahan kota Seoul saat malam hari, di mana kerlip lampu jalanan dan gedung berbaur dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

Jika Mingyu bersikap seperti ini, sudah barang dipastikan ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Jongin tidak begitu yakin, tapi besar kemungkinan bahwa Mingyu adalah korban panah asmara cupid kurang kerjaan.

"Siapa perempuan tidak beruntung yang kau sukai, Gyu?"

"Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya, hyung."

"Di mana? Kapan?" kening Jongin berkerut. "Tidak ada perempuan yang kutemui hari ini kecuali penumpang dan beberapa pramugari."

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, sudut bibirnya lagi-lagi terangkat membentuk seringai, Jongin semakin penasaran.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Yoon Jeonghan? Astaga, dia memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, tapi kau tidak bisa menjadi hama rumput tetangga, bocah. Dia sudah bertunangan."

"Jangan berspekulasi seenaknya, hyung. Bukan Jeonghan dan bukan pula lelaki berbulu mata tebal yang kumaksud, tapi ada satu makhluk yang sangat menggemaskan di sana."

"Jeon Wonwoo maksudmu?"

Mingyu menjawab dengan kekeh gemas ketika benaknya teringat paras cantik nan judes pemuda bermarga Jeon.

Sialan memang. Kalau begini ceritanya Mingyu bisa gila sungguhan.

"Sejak kapan kau pindah orientasi jadi menyukai lelaki? Sudah bosan mempermainkan perempuan?"

Selagi menunggu _traffic light_ berubah warna, Mingyu memilih untuk memutar musik. Jemari panjangnya terketuk pada kemudi, sesekali bersiul mengikuti irama lagu.

"Sejak kapan ya? Sejak dia menciumku? Hm, tidak, tidak. Sepertinya sejak mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Ah, atau sejak kulitnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jariku? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan tepatnya. Hanya saja setiap melihat wajah dingin yang tegas itu, aku merasakan sesuatu luar biasa."

"Dasar bodoh, itu namanya jatuh cinta."

"Oh ya?"

Dua tahun tinggal di Jerman, tak serta merta membuat Jongin lupa akan sikap sang adik raksasa. Termasuk perubahan yang entah mengapa membuat pemuda semacam Kim Mingyu menjadi melankolis dalam menghadapi urusan cinta.

"Kau membuatku merinding saja, bocah," Jongin mengeratkan jaket kulit saat dirasa dingin AC menembus hingga ke tulang-tulang. Tapi sepertinya perkataan Mingyu adalah sumber terkonkretnya. "Memang bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa saling kenal? Belum pacaran tapi sudah cium-ciuman."

"Daripada itu, hyung, lebih baik kau berikan aku sedikit wejangan. Terutama kiat-kiat dalam menghadapi target sasaran yang kelewatan judesnya."

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan mengenai kekasih yang selama dua tahun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh muncul di benak Jongin. Kekasih yang kebetulan berkepribadian sama persis seperti yang Mingyu maksud.

Rasanya Jongin tak sabar ingin bertemu. Mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang menggemaskan itu dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang di kedua pipinya yang sedikit tembam.

 _Aku rindu kamu cimolku, huhu - K. Jongin_

"Tidak ada yang spesial, Gyu. Kau gunakan saja strategi yang sama, akan tetapi dibutuhkan sedikit tak-tik di dalamnya. Biasanya selain judes, mereka juga tsundere. Jika kau mau berteman, kau harus rela masokis dulu. Lakukan terus gencatan serangan, jangan beri dia ruang untuk bernapas tenang. Ketika tiba saatnya dia membencimu, jangan gunakan waktu itu untuk menyerah, tapi lakukan tarik ulur secara elegan. Tunggu saja, akan ada saatnya mereka yang tergila-gila padamu. Bahkan mungkin akan selalu tergila-gila."

Mingyu bersiul mendengar nasihat brilian sang kakak. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kim Jongin sangat berpengalaman dalam mengurusi hal sejenis ini. Mungkin bisa dijadikan pantuan bagi Mingyu, sebab Kyungsoo juga memiliki kemiripan dengan Wonwoo. Sebelas dua belas judes dan tsunderenya.

Bukankah kebetulan jika ternyata dua Kim bersaudara ini memiliki selera sama dalam urusan asmara?

Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan; dapatkah Mingyu melancarkan serangan semudah nasihat Jongin?

Dan lagi, apakah benar yang dilakukan Mingyu kini atas dasar jatuh cinta semata?

Cinta pertama yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya?

Mingyu masih belum tahu, tapi ia akan mencari tahu.

•••

 _ **4\. Because You are U**_

•••

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Mingyu.

Pemuda berparas tampan dengan tubuh tinggi atletis. Kulit cokelat eksotis dan suara dalam yang begitu magnetis. Dari segi fisiknya saja Mingyu sudah berada di atas rata-rata, ditambah _manner_ dan _attitude_ yang Ibu-ibu zaman _nows_ kompak mengatakan 'calon menantu idaman'.

Ya, bagaimana tidak. Mingyu seolah diberkahi tangan Tuhan karena dapat melakukan apa saja. Memasak? Jangan ditanya. Kerajinan? Ia ahlinya. Kesenian? Wah, Mingyu juaranya. Bukan Kim bungsu namanya jika tidak multitalenta.

Begitu pula dengan urusan asmara. Mingyu adalah rajanya dalam bergonta-ganti perempuan. Pada masa jayanya dulu, Mingyu cukup produktif mengoleksi mantan. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi Mingyu melakukan hal ini karena hal klise, bahwasanya tak pernah satupun perempuan yang pernah singgah di hidupnya mampu membuat hati Mingyu bergetar.

Singkat cerita, ia tak percaya akan adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bahkan Mingyu ragu jika pernah dipertemukan dengan cinta pertamanya. Semua perempuan cantik dengan latar belakang dan sifat yang rupa-rupa tetap saja dianggap sama.

Merepotkan.

Saat bersama Tzuyu saja yang notabene mantan dengan jangka waktu pacaran terlama, dengan tega Mingyu katakan bahwa bukan cinta yang mewarnai hubungan mereka, melainkan rasa benci. Makin hari, yang ada Mingyu muak dengan sikap posesif dan agresif Tzuyu. Memonopoli seolah ia adalah barang mainan.

Dan juga mengapa Mingyu bisa berakhir menjadi kekasih Tzuyu dikarenakan iseng belaka. Mingyu hanya ingin merasakan sensasi bangga menjadi pemuda yang dapat mencuri hati dewi di fakultasnya.

Tapi siapa sangka, niat yang tak sesuai dengan hasil malah membuat Mingyu lelah. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menyandang status 'player'. Waktu satu tahun adalah masa kebebasannya, masa di mana Mingyu mampu mengingat kembali siapa gerangan yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Dan tidak ada satupun dari jajaran mantan yang mampu membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta.

Baginya, cinta pada pandangan pertama hanya kalimat yang diciptakan oleh perusahaan pencetak kartu ucapan Valentine. Atau studio film Hollywood yang menjual cinta dalam bentuk visual.

Terlalu dibuat-buat. Artifisial. Begitu kalimat kurang ajar keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Hingga sabdaan mahaguru Lee Seokmin mengudara di malam berbintang.

 _"Hati-hati saja bung, akan tiba saatnya kau terjerat oleh kata-katamu sendiri."_

Tampaknya inilah saat di mana Mingyu terjerat oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Karma datang menyapa di malam kencan buta ketika mata Mingyu tak sengaja menatap mata tajam milik Wonwoo yang penuh makna. Memang terdengar halusinatif, tapi dapat Mingyu rasakan sengatan halilintar hingga membuatnya terkapar.

Mingyu ingat pernah membaca buku di mana karakter utama yang merupakan orang Prancis menyebut _le coup de foudre_ sebagai istilah yang berarti halilintar atau petir. Tetapi jika dua pasang mata bersirobok hingga membuat detak jantung berhenti berdegup, maka itu dikarenakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ternyata _le coup de foudre_ menghantam Mingyu dalam bentuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda tinggi langsing, bermata tajam, kulit seputih susu kualitas premium, dan berwajah cantik bak putri kerajaan.

Mingyu bisa melihat tubuh ramping yang sepertinya pas dalam dekapan. Mungkin Wonwoo sengaja melakukan diet dengan tujuan mengundang pemuda seperti Mingyu menderita gemas luar biasa karena ingin melahapnya.

Tapi dari cara Wonwoo menjelaskan materi di depan kelas, suaranya yang rendah ketika menyebut teori ilmu komunikasi terdengar begitu seksi. Pemuda yang juga memiliki _inner beauty_ , hanya Jeon Wonwoo kelemahan terbesar dalam hidup Mingyu.

Ia sampai rela duduk di bangku paling depan, memerhatikan sang dosen muda yang terlihat profesional kala mengajar. Anehnya, jika seluruh indera dalam tubuh Mingyu hanya fokus pada Wonwoo, mengapa ilmu yang disampaikan saat itu juga ikut masuk ke dalam kepalanya?

Memang ajaib efek jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Rasanya Mingyu rela menjadi budak cinta selama Wonwoo-lah orangnya.

"Mulai minggu depan kita lakukan metode pembelajaran yang sesuai dengan silabus. Untuk pemberitahuan selanjutnya akan saya kabari melalui perwakilan mahasiswa. Itu saja untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa di kelas berikutnya."

Satu persatu mahasiswa meninggalkan kelas, menyisakkan Kim Mingyu seorang diri yang masih setia menopang dagu. Memerhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang membersihkan meja kerja.

Selama kelas berakhir, memang tidak ada yang membuka suara di antara keduanya. Wonwoo memilih bungkam, seperti tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, sementara Mingyu yang terlalu norak karena perkara _le coup de foudre,_ lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum seolah ia adalah seorang residivis cinta.

Tapi, begitu Wonwoo berniat meninggalkan kelas, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya. Lebih tepatnya menaruh sekotak susu dan nasi kepal di atas meja kerja Wonwoo.

"Apa ini?" tanya si target sasaran, masih judes, tapi Mingyu justru berteriak hore di dalam hati.

Dasar bibit masokis.

"Susu dan nasi kepal."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa maksudmu memberikan ini padaku?"

Mingyu memasang raut tak berdosa.

"Agar dimakan, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau bisa memakannya nanti saat lapar."

Wonwoo merengut tanda tak suka. Tapi Mingyu dengan raut yang sama menyebalkannya hanya menyengir, persis Teddy—simpanse peliharaan Kakaknya, Seulgi.

"Ayolah, saem. Setidaknya jika kau tidak suka padaku, jangan jadikan makanan sebagai pelampiasan. Bukankah membuang makanan itu tindakan tercela? Aku murni memberikannya karena aku peduli, sebagai bentuk usaha dan kerja kerasmu mengajar di pagi ini."

Wonwoo mendecih, tapi pemberian Mingyu diterima juga.

"Jangan salah paham ya, aku menerima ini karena aku bukan orang yang senang membung makanan. Lagi pula, hentikan perlakuan menggelikanmu itu, Kim Mingyu-ssi. Aku bukan perempuan yang bisa kau sogok dengan pesona dan perhatian. Jelas sekali jika kau salah sasaran."

Mingyu terbatuk. "Untuk informasi saja, aku bukan pemuda murahan yang menggombali setiap perempuan, Jeon-saem. Dengan kata lain, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat perlakuan khusus dariku. Jika perlu bukti, kau bisa tanya mantan-mantanku."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli."

"Dan sudah tugasku untuk membuatmu peduli ..., ya suatu saat nanti."

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyergap. Mingyu ragu karena takut salah bicara lantaran ekspresi Wonwoo berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hm? Kenapa maksudnya?"

Wonwoo mengulang kalimatnya. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot berurusan denganku? Datang menggangguku? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?"

Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat. Mengganggu, katanya? Apakah benar itu yang dirasakan Wonwoo selama ini? Padahal Mingyu sendiri lebih terganggu dengan perasaan aneh pasca dicium oleh Wonwoo.

Setiap detik waktu yang dihabiskan begitu menyiksa, sebab yang Mingyu inginkan hanya bertemu dan bertemu. Ia rindu pada wajah datar itu. Ia rindu mendengar suara yang keluar dengan nada ketus saat menyebut nama Mingyu.

Selaksa candu jika mengingat Jeon Wonwoo dalam kesatuan bentuk yang utuh.

Jika Mingyu tahu takdir Tuhan akan sebegini menyakitkan, mungkin ia tidak akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Tapi apa daya, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama bukan sesuatu yang dapat Mingyu rencanakan.

"Karena kau adalah Jeon Wonwoo."

Dahi Wonwoo mengerut dalam. Mingyu terkikik melihat eskpresi dosen muda yang selalu terlihat panik itu.

"Karena orang yang merebut ciuman pertamaku adalah Jeon Wonwoo," ulangnya lebih percaya diri. "Tidak kau saja yang terganggu, tapi aku di sini lebih terganggu karena harus menanggung perasaan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kali ini bukan Wonwoo yang lebih dulu pergi, melainkan Mingyu yang memilih angkat kaki dengan meninggalkan Wonwoo mematung di belakang punggungnya. Dalam hati Mingyu bersorak girang, pada akhirya ia mampu melakukan apa yang Jongin yang katakan.

Tarik ulur secara elegan.

Mingyu menggumam dalam hati. Mengulang alasannya mengapa sampai rela melakukan hal semerepotkan ini. Ya, tentu saja karena Jeon Wonwoo. Memang apa lagi? Semua karena Mingyu jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo.

Dan demi Tuhan, berdiri di hadapan si pemuda Jeon terlalu lama benar-benar terasa menyengat. Terutama untuk hatinya yang siap meledak.

" _Le coup de foudre,_ sialan."

•••

"Jadi, dari skala 1 sampai 100, berapa persen usahamu sudah dikatakan berhasil?"

"Entahlah," Mingyu mendengus. "Ternyata ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan."

Lee Seokmin yang tengah sibuk mengetik bab 3 skripsinya, melirik Mingyu yang terlihat lesu siang itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan keramaian kafetaria yang selalu sesak oleh pengunjung.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau lelah tinggal menyerah saja."

Tapi bukan helaan napas panjang yang Seokmin dapatkan sebagai balasan, justru gebrakan cukup keras dari Mingyu sehingga beberapa pasang mata menatap ke meja mereka.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu, bung! Jusnya bisa tumpah ke kertas revisiku!"

Di tengah kemelut hati Mingyu yang kalut, Seokmin dengan kecepatan kuda membenahi gelas-gelas yang masih terisi jus. Bisa menjadi kasus berbahaya jika kertas revisinya hancur sebelum Seokmin sempat membuat salinannya.

Lagi, dengan napas yang naik turun, Mingyu mendengus lalu mendaratkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menutup mata dan kembali memikirkan perkataan Wonwoo saat tadi bertemu.

Ini kali pertama Mingyu direpotkan oleh masalah hati. Dan kali pertama si tersangka kasus yang berurusan dengannya notabene seorang laki-laki.

"Apa saat mendekati Jisoo hyung kau serepot ini, huh?"

Seokmin bernostalgia.

"Tidak juga, malah aku baru sadar setelah Jisoo hyung yang mengatakan secara langsung bahwa dia juga menyukaiku."

"Hah, andai semua orang bernasib sama sepertimu. Mungkin aku tidak akan sebingung ini."

"Memang apa yang membuatmu bingung, Gyu? Tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang _player_ cap kelinci sepertimu menunjukkan kelemahan. Pasti Jeon Wonwoo makhluk sakti mandraguna, ya?"

Mingyu menggeleng. Jeon Wonwoo lebih sakti dari makhluk apapun itu. Bisa-bisanya wajah datarnya itu membuat Mingyu tak berdaya. Membuat Mingyu kepayahan.

"Jika pelakon dalam sebuah drama, mungkin dia adalah karakter antagonis yang kerap menyiksa. Sikap dinginnya memang menyebalkan, tapi anehnya aku malah ketagihan memperkonyol diriku sendiri di hadapannya."

Seokmin bertepuk tangan. Barangkali jika ia tidak sedang sibuk menggarap skripsi, bisa menyaksikan penderitaan sang sahabat yang selalu dielu-elukan kaum hawa, tapi kini justru kebalikannya, ditindas oleh cinta.

Di tengah keheningan, tiba-tiba saja sesosok gadis muncul. Tzuyu dengan wajah secerah mentari menyapa keduanya.

"Hai, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Seokmin yang biasanya menjadi radar dalam mendeteksi bahaya untuk Mingyu hanya meringis. Berharap sahabat Kim-nya tidak berniat melancarkan aksi pembunuhan lantaran Seokmin yang mendadak tidak berguna beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Mingyu lantas mendongak dan berubah muram saat orang yang paling tak ingin ditemui mendudukan diri persis di samping kursinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Bukannya meringis mendengar nada ketus dalam kalimat Mingyu, Tzuyu malah tersenyum manis dengan wajah tersipu malu. Pada akhirnya, setelah kesempatannya berkali-kali gagal, Tzuyu dan Mingyu bertemu.

"Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan untuk menemuimu, Gyu? Aku rindu, tapi kau selalu menghindariku."

Mingyu itu sederhana, jika ia tidak suka, maka jangan heran jika wajah sang pemuda akan menunjukkan kebenarannya. Begitu pula dengan ekspresi masam di awal, sekarang sudah berubah kecut bahkan pahit saat Tzuyu dengan kurang ajarnya bergelayut manja di lengan Mingyu.

Seokmin yang ketar-ketir, mengintip di balik layar laptop. Berdo'a semoga tidak ada gelas melayang yang bisa saja mengenai kertas-kertas berharganya.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Tzuyu merengut. "Padahal aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu, Gyu. Masa harus kubuang? Setidaknya jika kau tidak menyukaiku, jangan lampiaskan pada makanannya. Mereka tidak salah apa-apa."

Sialan, batin Mingyu. Kalimat Tzuyu mengingatkan pada kalimatnya saat memberikan makanan pada Wonwoo. Hatinya semakin muram, apakah ini yang dirasakan si pemuda Jeon? Rasa jengah saat Tzuyu menganggunya, apakah sama seperti ketika Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo? Emosi? Benci? Apa sehina itu Mingyu di mata Wonwoo selama ini?

"Ya sudah, mana makanannya?"

Seokmin mengerjap heran melihat hal tak terduga yang tersaji di depannya. Sementara Tzuyu yang kegirangan mengeluarkan kotak besar. Sebesar harapannya kembali balikan dengan Mingyu.

"Aku membuatnya khusus dengan cinta, jadi aku sudah jamin rasanya pasti seratus kali lebih mengenyangkan."

Omong kosong, Mingyu membatin. Tangannya meraih sosis goreng berbentuk gurita.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih."

"Sama-sama mantan terindahku. Untukmu, apapun akan kuberikan."

Baik Seokmin dan Mingyu mendadak mual melihat Tzuyu melakukan aegyo. Aneh sekali, dulu Mingyu sempat memuji jika Tzuyu itu seorang dewi. Sikapnya yang tenang, seolah tak tertarik dengan godaan pemuda manapun. Mingyu kira mantannya itu memang cukup berkelas dalam mengolah ekspresi.

Tapi sekarang? Setelah resmi putus, si gadis malah berubah mengerikan seperti ini. Berubah ke arah sesuatu yang sangat Mingyu benci.

"Bukankah itu Jeon-saem? Wah, jarang-jarang aku melihatnya makan di kantin. Oya, kudengar kau mengambil kelas Prof Choi lagi ya, Gyu? Berarti sering bertemu dengan Jeon-saem?"

Mingyu yang sedang meneguk jus, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tzuyu dengan melirik ke arah di mana Wonwoo tengah duduk di salah satu meja dengan seorang pemuda. Tunggu dulu, mengapa Mingyu merasa tidak asing? Bukankah pemuda itu yang ditemuinya ketika di Bandara? Si bulu mata lebat?

"Ooh, jadi itu yang namanya Jeon-saem—dosen favoritnya Kim Mingyu," Seokmin berniat mengompori tapi tidak menyangka jika target sahabatnya memang benar-benar nyata.

Pantas saja Mingyu sampai tergila-gila, ternyata manis juga.

Sementara Mingyu tak tergerak, memilih abai dengan suara maupun bising yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan bunyi kretek dalam hatinya yang sepertinya terbakar dalam kobaran api.

"Sedang apa mereka?" gumamnya seraya mengepalkan tangan. Cemburu.

"Kau tahu Jeon-saem?" Seokmin tertarik membuka obrolan. Tzuyu mengangguk antusias.

"Memang siapa yang tidak mengenal murid kesayangan Professor Choi? Seluruh fakultas juga banyak yang tahu. Meski begitu, usia Jeon-saem sebenarnya hanya beda satu tahun dengan kita. Semester lalu saat aku menabung kelas, Jeon-saem yang mengajar. Normalnya, dia senior kita, tapi karena sempat mengikuti kelas akselerasi harusnya dia sudah lulus S2. Tapi, kudengar dia cuti dulu beberapa waktu untuk fokus mencari beasiswa di Universitas bergengsi luar negeri."

"Wah, kau banyak tahu ya. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua di fakultas komunikasi mengetahui Jeon-saem, ya buktinya ... aku dan salah satu temanku."

Saat mengatakan hal itu, Seokmin melirik pada Mingyu. Di sana terpatri wajah terkejut yang sudah dipastikan karena penjelasan panjang Tzuyu. Mingyu menggeleng. Tidak mengerti dengan permainan Tuhan yang sedang dimainkan saat ini.

"Tzuyu," panggil Mingyu yang langsung saja mendapat anggukan persis anjing kelaparan dari si empunya. "Kau tahu jika aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu, lantas mengapa kau masih mengintil padaku bahkan rela saja melakukan hal merepotkan hanya untuk menyenangkanku?"

Tzuyu tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab.

"Karena aku masih menyukaimu, Kim Mingyu. Urusan kau terus menerus bersikap dingin, ketus, dan lainnya, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku masih ingin berjuang selagi aku menyukaimu."

Selagi menyukai, ya? Mingyu menyeringai.

"Pintar juga kau. Mengutip dari mana kalimat motivasi seperti itu, huh?"

Tzuyu tersipu malu dengan degub kencang di dada saat senyum tampan Mingyu tertangkap kedua matanya.

"Cinta tidak butuh persiapan juga alasan. Kadang manusia tak berilmu pun akan menjadi seorang sastrawan ketika dia jatuh cinta."

Mingyu enggan setuju, tapi kalimat Tzuyu ada benarnya. Masalah Wonwoo akan menolak bahkan menginjak Mingyu tepat di bawah kakinya itu bukanlah perkara. Selagi perasaan yang ada dalam hati Mingyu masih membara. Selagi cintanya sedang panas-panasnya, Mingyu tak mau segera mengangkat bendera putih ke udara.

Ia akan terus berjuang untuk asmaranya. Jika pemuda itu tidak mencintai Mingyu. Sudah tugas Mingyu untuk membuat Wonwoo menyukainya, bahkan kalau perlu tergila-gila padanya.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Tak lama setelah menetapkan misi dalam hati, _smartphone_ Mingyu bergetar. Sebuah chat LINE yang saat Mingyu membuka siapa id pengirim, kedua matanya membulat sempurna, nyaris menggelinding ke meja.

 **Si Cantik Punyaku**  
Kim Mingyu-ssi (14.21)

Dan Mingyu tak ingat apakah gelas yang dijatuhkannya masih terisi jus ataukah gelas kosong. Dan jika benar masih terisi, apakah jusnya membasahi kertas milik Seokmin atau malah jatuh ke lantai. Ia tidak tahu. Sebab chat dari Wonwoo sudah membuatnya hilang kendali. Bahkan lebih brutal dari amukan sekawanan sapi jagal.

.

.

.

 ** _-TBC-_**

 _ **PS: Mianhae for typos and thanggyu so much sudah menyempatkan baca dan review! XD**_


	5. I Hate U

**Si Cantik Punyaku**

Kim Mingyu-ssi (14.21)

 **Min9yu**

Akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga... ( _Read_ , 14.25)

 **Si Cantik Punyaku**

Tolong kabari mahasiswa lain,

Minggu depan siapkan 3 artikel karya Professor Choi.

Akan saya gunakan untuk kuis lisan.

Tugas kalian mereview artikel dengan mencari teori

dan konsep yang terkandung di dalamnya (14.30)

 **Min9yu**

Siap sayang ( _Read,_ 14.30 _)_

Eh, saem ( _Read_ , 14.30)

Maaf _typo_ ( _Read,_ 14.30)

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar modus."

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil ketika membaca kolom chatnya dengan Mingyu. Pemuda Kim itu memang tak pernah ada habisnya membuat Wonwoo geleng-geleng kepala.

Tanpa sadar kekehnya sudah berganti menjadi senyuman, memantik rasa penasaran Seungcheol yang berjalan di sisinya. Mereka sedang melewati koridor fakultas setelah menghabiskan makan siang bersama di kafetaria. Tapi, baru sekarang Seungcheol melihat senyum mampir di wajah datar Wonwoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu begitu bahagia?"

Sadar jika Wonwoo sudah melakukan hal konyol, buru-buru ponsel ditaruh ke dalam tas. Ia tidak menyangka jika efek berurusan dengan si pemuda Kim akan membuatnya bertindak di luar kebiasaan.

"Tidak ada, hanya chat dari salah satu muridku."

"Benarkah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, tapi Seungcheol tidak semudah itu untuk percaya sebelum si pemuda Jeon mau jujur padanya. Niatan untuk menginterogasi terpaksa harus ditahan lantaran agenda yang menuntut mereka sampai di tempat tujuan tepat pada waktunya.

Di tengah keheningan, tangan Wonwoo kembali merogoh tas dan tak sengaja menyentuh susu kotak pemberian Mingyu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum tanpa sebab. Menertawakan wajah Mingyu yang selalu menyengir bodoh padanya.

Saat tersadar jika isi kepalanya sudah terinvasi oleh segala hal yang berbau si pemuda jangkung, wajah Wonwoo merah padam.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku memikirkan dia?" gumamnya frustrasi ketika degup aneh semakin kuat bersarang di dada.

•••

 _ **05\. I Hate U**_

•••

Seungcheol bangun pagi-pagi sekali, disambut senyum dewasa dari wajah tampan Yunho yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Changwon membuatnya cukup kelelahan, sehingga ketika sampai di kediaman Jeon, Seungcheol langsung tepar seperti orang tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara Wonwoo yang baru selesai mandi, mendudukan diri di samping sang Ayah lalu membantu mengoles selai di atas roti.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau mandi dulu."

Seungcheol yang nyaris kembali ke alam mimipi terpaksa membuka mata dan mendapati Wonwoo dengan rambut basah seusai keramas.

"Nanti saja, paman sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untukku. Masa iya aku tidak segera menyantapnya? Lagi pula Wonwoo-ya, kau harus segera mengeringkan rambut agar tidak terkena flu."

Seungcheol bangkit setelah bertanya pada Yunho. Ia masuk ke kamar Seulgi dan membawakan pengering rambut dari sana.

"Kemarilah, biar aku keringkan."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mafhum. Bukan rahasia lagi jika ia dan Siwon adalah sahabat karib, sama halnya dengan Wonwoo dan Seungcheol. Bedanya ia berteman dengan pria Choi itu sejak di perguruan tinggi, ditambah mendiang para istri merupakan teman dekat sehingga kedekatan semakin terjalin di kedua keluarga Jeon dan Choi hingga saat ini.

Seungcheol sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Begitupun dengan Siwon yang sudah menganggap Wonwoo sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka bahkan adik Seungcheol.

Buktinya sejak putra manisnya masuk sekolah menengah pertama, Siwon sudah mengambil alih pengasuhan Wonwoo lantaran kecerdasan yang dimiliki. Siapa orang tua yang tidak bangga melihat putra mereka tumbuh menjadi orang bermanfaat? Sudah pasti Yunho dan mendiang istrinya-lah orang tua yang berbahagia itu.

"Anak-anak, aku harus berangkat. Kalian juga jangan lupa untuk sarapan," Yunho bangkit lalu berjalan mengambil kunci di atas nakas. "Jika akan pergi mengunjungi Eomma, tolong bawakan sesuatu di atas kasur Appa, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Noona tidak pulang hari ini?"

"Dia bilang masih ada pekerjaan di Jeju, mungkin besok atau lusa Seulgi baru pulang."

Begitu kepergian Yunho beberapa detik lalu, keheningan melingkupi ruang makan kediaman Jeon. Menyisakan denging mesin pengering rambut yang masih digunakan Seungcheol. Posisi mereka yang terpaut jarak tipis, Seungcheol duduk di atas sofa sementara Wonwoo di bawah hanya menyamankan diri dengan menaruh lengannya di atas paha dan lutut Seungcheol.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara, Wonwoo yang terlanjur nyaman nyaris tertidur ketika pijatan halus berpusat di kepalanya. Seungcheol dengan lembut memberikan terapi ringan sebab tahu jika Wonwoo pasti sedang stres akhir-akhir ini.

Di tengah kekushukan mengusak lembut rambut sang teman masa kecil, diam-diam Seungcheol menghirup aroma menenangkan di sana.

"Kau harum sekali. Aku suka aroma rambutmu."

Sadar jika tangan Seungcheol sudah berpindah ke leher, Wonwoo refleks bangkit menahan degub menyebalkan di dadanya. Wajahnya terasa panas, mungkin jika Wonwoo bercermin sudah menemukan merah tomat yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya, tapi ia memilih meninggalkan Seungcheol ke meja makan.

"Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu, setelah itu berangkat."

Seungcheol terkikik geli melihat sikap kikuk Wonwoo yang menggemaskan. Diam-diam pemuda Choi itu menikmati setiap gerak tubuh Wonwoo yang seperti menyampaikan pesan nonverbal bahwa ia sedang salah tingkah.

Tapi tak berselang lama dari itu, Seungcheol memilih menyantap sarapan bersama. Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka habiskan waktu di meja makan dalam keadaan sunyi. Hingga tiba saatnya pemuda Choi sudah kembali dari kamar mandi, berpakaian rapi, dan tentunya dengan visual tampan, Wonwoo yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu lagi-lagi nyaris tersipu.

"Ayo berangkat," ucapnya menyembunyikan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pun mereka memilih sunyi yang menemani. Wonwoo sengaja meredam telinganya dengan sepasang _headset_ , membiarkan lagu favoritnya menambah cerah Changwon di siang hari.

Seungcheol di sisinya justu bernostalgia. Ia mengingat banyak hal, termasuk masa kecil yang dihabiskan di Changwon. Seungcheol mengingat saat pertama kali ia dipertemukan dengan bocah mungil bermata rubah yang terlihat malu-malu dengan bersembunyi di balik kaki Yunho. Wonwoo kala itu baru mengalami duka mendalam, yakni kehilangan sang Ibu dalam kecelakaan.

Karena Seungcheol pernah merasakan hal yang sama, kehilangan wanita yang melahirkannya di usia dini, maka ia sebisa mungkin menguatkan Wonwoo. Sepanjang waktu, Seungcheol tak berhenti menggenggam tangan Wonwoo untuk menyalurkan ketenangan.

Pertemuan pertama yang entah mengapa terasa natural, membuat kedekatan terjalin semakin intim. Bagi Seungcheol, Wonwoo adalah adik yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Setiap beban dan luka yang ditanggung di bahu kurus pemuda Jeon, Seungcheol selalu ingin menjadi orang pertama yang selalu diajak berbagi. Meski kenyataannya Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri, maka Seungcheol hanya perlu melindungi.

Ya, melindungi kebahagiaan dan senyum adik yang begitu dicintai.

Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Setelah berjalan selama dua puluh menit, mereka sampai di sebuah bukit rerumputan. Di hadapan Seungcheol sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama Jeon Hyeosung.

Wonwoo segera melakukan penghormatan dan menaruh sebuket bunga mawar merah muda di atasnya. Lalu setelahnya Seungcheol melakukan hal yang sama dan segera memanjatkan do'a. Lebih tepatnya merapalkan janji pada mendiang sang Ibu dari teman masa kecilnya untuk selalu membahagiakan Wonwoo.

"Argh, sial!" umpat Wonwoo membuat Seungcheol yang sedang khusuk berinteraksi dengan alam dan angin menatap heran.

Dapat ia lihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedang merengut dalam. Entah ada apa di _smartphone_ nya, tapi Seungcheol merasa perubahan ekspresi si pemilik mata rubah bersumber dari sana. Kemarin saja saat mereka berada di kafetaria, bahkan di dalam mobil saat melakukan perjalanan, Wonwoo dengan sangat tidak seperti biasanya menunjukkan ekspresi rupa-rupa saat melihat _smartphone_ ya.

Tertawa, merengut, mendengus geli.

Dan itu membuat Seungcheol semakin penasaran.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi sepulang dari sini?"

"Tidak ada, hyung. Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Aku ingin makan ramen pedas."

Dan ia akan bertanya penyebab mengapa Wonwoo menjadi seperti ini. Seungcheol rasa perubahaan terjadi sejak ia memberitahu bahwa Jeonghan sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya. Meski hanya perubahan sepele yang mungkin saja orang lain tidak akan menyadari itu, tapi di hadapannya kini adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

" _Ahjumma_ , saya pesan dua bir dan satu cola," Seungcheol tersenyum manis pada pelayan.

"Baik, tuan. Ada tambahan lagi?"

"Kalau boleh saya minta tambahan kimchinya."

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil. "Kau serius minum pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kenapa? Kau juga ingin minum?" Seungcheol menyeringai jahil. "Sayangnya tidak ada jatah minum untukmu, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau dilarang mabuk karena akan sangat merepotkan dengan mencium orang sembarangan."

Wonwoo melotot. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!"

"Ya, bocah! Kau lupa saat pesta penerimaan mahasiswa baru? Kau mabuk dan nyaris menciumku. Untung saja aku masih menyimpan masker, sehingga bibirmu yang tak mau berhenti menyosor itu sudah kuamankan."

Wonwoo refleks membekap mulutnya sendiri. Itu artinya secara tidak langsung ia juga nyaris mencium Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak mencium bagian di tubuhmu, kan?"

Seungcheol menggeleng. "Kau mencium pipiku dengan masker. Apa itu masih dihitung ciuman?"

Syukurlah Tuhan, Wonwoo membatin lega. Berarti korban keganasan dirinya hanya Mingyu seorang. Jika begitu, perasaan bersalah hanya untuk pemuda Kim saja. Meskipun ia sudah menghubungi untuk penebusan rasa bersalah, chat yang selalu mampir dari Mingyu selama dua detik sekali dan berakhir diabaikan membuat Wonwoo semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf secara baik dan benar. Terutama kepada Kim Mingyu yang sepertinya mulai salah paham mengartikan rasa bersalahnya.

Di tengah pikiran yang semrawut, lagi-lagi _smartphone_ Wonwoo berdering. Panggilan LINE dari Mingyu yang sontak saja membuat Seungcheol melirik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Seungcheol bertanya saat Wonwoo memencet tombol _reject_.

"Tidak penting. Dia hanya orang tidak jelas."

Tapi Wonwoo tidak pandai berbohong. Ketika lagi-lagi panggilan masuk, ia memilih untuk menonaktifkan benda berlayar lima inchi itu.

"Wonwoo, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa, hyung?"

Seungcheol menatap ragu, jari telunjuknya terketuk pada meja.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu? Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda sejak beberapa waktu lalu, terutama setelah aku memberitahu akan bertunangan dengan Jeonghan. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikanmu dalam segala hal, jika kau keberatan dengan pertunanganku, harusnya kau katakan dari awal. Aku tidak mau membuat keputusan yang tidak membahagiakan semua pihak."

Entah harus bagaimana lagi Wonwoo menghadapi Seungcheol. Pemuda Choi itu seperti peramal, selalu mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Keberatan, katanya? Memang Wonwoo punya hak apa sehingga berani-beraninya tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini terjadi? Kebahagiaan Seungcheol tidak ada urusannya dengan Wonwoo. Ia hanya orang luar yang kebetulan salah dalam menyimpan perasaan.

"Seungcheol hyung, aku tidak mau kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Kenapa aku harus keberatan jika kau dan Jeonghan hyung yang menjalin hubungan? Ini tidak benar, hidupmu tidak bergantung padaku, tidak pula ada di tanganku. Kita punya kehidupan masing-masing, aku tidak mau kau mengabaikan kebahagiaanmu sendiri demi orang lain."

"Orang lain? Kau adalah adikku, Wonwoo-ya. Kau punya hak, maka dari itu aku selalu mendengar saran apapun itu darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak tertutup pada siapapun. Jika kau memang hanya butuh aku sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah, akan kuberikan diriku untuk itu. Asal jangan pendam semuanya sendirian."

Dan sikap seperti ini yang membuat Wonwoo makin tak mampu melepas pemuda Choi. Kebaikan, kasih sayang, dan empati membuat Wonwoo tersesat dan tak dapat menempatkan di mana perasaan yang dimiliki seharusnya bertahta.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang selalu baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Lalu siapa Kim Mingyu? Bukankah pemuda itu yang kita temui di bandara?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata, tak nyaman. "Dia hanya muridku."

"Apa murid pantas menelepon dosennya setiap saat? Apa murid boleh mengirim pesan dan chat setiap waktu? Tidak, kan?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan tidak sengaja dan serba kebetulan. Sehingga alasan mengapa dia bisa menghubungiku, itu tidak lebih dari urusan dosen dan murid saja."

"Haaaah," Seungcheol meremas rambut frustrasi. "Jika dia mengganggumu katakan saja padaku, biar nanti aku adukan pada Kakaknya. Kau ini dosen, Wonwoo-ya, kau memiliki otoritas untuk bersikap tegas."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Aku bisa urus itu sendiri."

"Ah, satu lagi. Kudengar kau pergi kencan buta? Jadi, apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang saat ini?"

"Hah? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jeonghan bilang padaku, katanya dia memiliki teman yang kebetulan datang ke sana. Kudengar ada Kim Mingyu juga..., apa kalian?"

"TIDAK!" jawaban lantang Wonwoo mengakibatkan beberapa pengunjung menatap ke meja mereka. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin Jeonghan hyung salah dengar."

"Mungkin, ya? Ya sudah, ayo kita makan."

•••

Wonwoo menyesal pernah merasa bersalah pada Mingyu.

Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, mungkin sedari awal ia sudah memutus hubungan dengan Mingyu. Tapi, sekeras apapun mencoba abai, kenyataan bahwa semesta dan kebetulan berkonspirasi di dalamnya membuat Wonwoo pasrah bermain dalam skenario Tuhan.

Ia hanya tidak menyukai sensasi aneh yang bersarang dalam dada. Termasuk pikiran terganggu dan resah ketika sepekan nonstop dibombardir oleh pesan dan panggilan Mingyu. Tapi hal itu tidak separah ketika pemandangan menyebalkan tersaji tepat di hadapannya.

Wonwoo yang pagi itu mengajar kelas Komunikasi Politik, terpaksa sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi kala melihat Mingyu yang lagi-lagi muncul seperti minggu sebelumnya. Bedanya, pemuda itu duduk di kursi belakang, tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di kursi sampingnya sembari bergelayut manja.

Mesra sekali.

Sialnya, Wonwoo merasa kegerahan ketika AC ruang kelas berembus cukup dingin.

Bahkan penjelasan murid bernama Vernon yang sedang me _review_ artikel di depan kelas sudah hilang dari fokus Wonwoo. Tidak mungkin hanya karena rasa gerah membuatnya tiba-tiba _bad mood_ , kan? Wonwoo tidak sebodoh itu melakukan hal yang tidak profesional.

Tapi memang tubuh dan pikirannya sedang tidak sejalan. Mengabaikan kondisi hatinya yang merasa terganggu, Wonwoo justru kembali melirik si murid Kim dan perempuan yang ia kira kekasihnya.

Astaga, masih basah ingatan Wonwoo saat Mingyu mengatakan perihal jatuh cinta padanya. Sekarang, lihatlah kelakuan si Kim berengsek itu. Berpacaran seolah dunia milik berdua. Meskipun Mingyu lebih banyak diam tak merespons, tapi melihatnya Wonwoo merasa sangat terganggu.

"Ehm," dehamnya menghentikan kalimat Vernon. "Tolong perhatikan penjelasan teman kalian. Jika ada yang ketahuan bermain-main, jangan harap mendapat nilai A untuk semester ini."

Semua murid yang ketakutan ketika Wonwoo menguarkan aura dingin memilih menatap ke depan, Vernon pun kembali mengulas sedikit teori yang ditemukan dalam artikel, tapi tidak dengan gadis kegatelan yang masih menemploki Mingyu. Bukannya menjaga jarak, tangan nakalnya kembali mengelus tangan sang pemuda.

Wonwoo benar-benar sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Kau yang duduk di samping Kim Mingyu!"

Sontak semua pasang mata menatap ke arah Tzuyu.

"I-iya, saem?"

"Kau tidak lihat temanmu di depan sedang menjelaskan materi?" Tzuyu mengangguk ragu, sesekali mencuri tatap pada Mingyu yang juga merasa bersalah. "Coba kau ulangi teori yang dibahas dalam artikel ini!"

Tzuyu mati kutu. Wajahnya yang merah padam menunduk. Membuat Wonwoo menyeringai karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyimak sedikitpun materi.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Kalau begitu, siapa _the founding father_ ilmu komunikasi? Harusnya kalian sebagai anak komunikasi tahu pengetahuan _basic_ seperti ini."

Dan tidak ada jawaban. Tzuyu menahan air mata saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari teman sekelasnya yang menganggap pertanyaan Jeon-saem terlalu mudah. Atau kebodohan Tzuyu yang tak mampu menjawab.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi, lain kali aku tidak akan menolerir hal seperti ini lagi. Jangan kira karena kau mahasiswa di kelas ini sehingga berhak membawa mahasiswa yang tidak terdaftar dalam presensi. Ini adalah tindakan ilegal," Wonwoo menarik napas. "Tidak untuk satu orang saja, tapi saya beritahukan kepada semua mahasiswa di sini. Jika minggu depan masih terulang lagi, atau barangkali ada yang tidak sepaham, silakan cari kelas dan dosen lain. Sekian untuk kelas hari ini."

Setelah mempersilakan Vernon kembali duduk, Wonwoo membenahi berkas di mejanya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Tzuyu menangis sesenggukan, tapi Mingyu tidak punya waktu untuk menenangkan maka memilih mengejar Wonwoo sebelum kehilangan jejak.

"Saem, tunggu!" teriaknya lalu berlari mengejar Wonwoo yang berhenti.

"Jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan permintaan maaf, kau sudah kumaafkan. Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi."

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Mingyu jelaskan. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan kemarahan Wonwoo hari ini.

"Aku tahu itu salahku, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu memarahi Tzuyu. Marahi saja aku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, jangan membuatnya malu seperti tadi."

Kedua alis Wonwoo mengerut tak terima.

"Wah, jadi kau membela kekasihmu? Bagus sekali, Kim Mingyu. Jika semua mahasiswa berkelakuan sama denganmu, maka sudah kupastikan ruang kelas sudah beralih fungsi menjadi kamar hotel."

Mingyu mengerjap mata tanda tak sepaham.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Tzuyu hanya teman, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa tapi bermesraan layaknya kucing di musim kawin?" Wonwoo mendecih. "Asal kau tahu, tindakan kalian sangat mengganggu. Aku tidak suka parasit yang hanya menghambat proses belajar mengajar di kelas. Jika kau tidak terima, maka tak usah lagi masuk kelasku. Professor Choi pasti akan lebih tegas untuk hal itu."

"Tidak, kemarahanmu jelas sekali karena alasan lain, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo gagal mengempaskan genggaman Mingyu yang kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Di mana sopan santunmu? Ini lingkungan kampus, Kim Mingyu!"

"Kau juga di mana profesionalitasmu, Jeon-saem? Bukankah kau terlalu membawa urusan pribadi di sini? Kau marah padaku karena cemburu kan?"

"Hah?"

Mingyu menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya kasar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Menganggapku sebagai manusia yang selalu salah di matamu?"

"Kau memang salah, kehadiran dan bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa alasannya?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya tajam menatap dua bola mata Mingyu memancarkan tatapan putus asa.

Alasan? Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu karena apa pastinya. Yang jelas, sejak hidupnya yang baik-baik saja terjajah oleh segala hal berbau Kim Mingyu. Setiap malam wajah bodoh Mingyu berkeliaran di benaknya, setiap ia melihat apa yang disukai tak sama lagi hanya karena si pemuda raksasa. Memang siapa yang tidak terganggu karena hal itu?

"Tidak ada alasan, tapi aku membencimu."

Singkat, dalam, dan tegas.

Wonwoo mencuri kesempatan saat genggaman di pergelangan tangannya mengendur. Lalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang mematung dengan perasaan terluka.

Sebuah _smartphone_ dirogoh dari dalam saku celana. Wonwoo membuka aplikasi LINE beserta akun Kim Mingyu.

 _'Blokir kontak ini?'_

Dan tanpa ragu, Wonwoo mengklik _Yes_.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **A.N : Gimana nih Wonwoo kepalang kesel sama Mingyu (UwU)**_

 _ **Btw, aku bener-bener berterima kasih sama kalian yang udah mereview selama 4 chapter kemarin. Aku terharu karena ternyata ada yang baca work gajeku dan mungkin ada yang nunggu T.T #mianhaeakuGRdulu**_

 _ **Seenggaknya walaupun aku gak bisa balas tapi review kalian aku baca selalu dan itu sangat berarti untuk seikat kangkung layu sepertiku #halah.**_

 _ **Jangan bosan-bosan untuk menunggu lanjutan chapternya ya! Pmku selalu terbuka kok untuk siapa aja yang ingin berkenalan, memberikan kritik dan saran.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi thanggyu~**_

 _ **Mind to RnR? :")**_

 _ **Mafiakangkung's out~**_


	6. Can I Kiss U?

Pukul tiga dini hari dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa pergi ke alam mimpi.

Ia bangkit dari kasur yang serupa kapal pecah lantaran sepanjang malam hanya berguling tak jelas ke kanan dan kiri. Menyisakan selimut kusut yang tak sebanding dengan wajahnya yang kian semrawut.

Ruh Mingyu sepertinya masih tersesat di tempat ketika Wonwoo mengumandangkan kalimat kejam. Benci, ia bilang? Mingyu serasa ditolak mentah-mentah. Serasa menjadi permen karet yang masih manis namun diludahkan secara paksa.

Mencoba menetralkan perih di hatinya, Mingyu memilih berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil apapun yang bisa dikonsumsi. Orang bilang mengemil adalah alternatif dalam menghilangkan patah hati dan Mingyu mencoba mendengar nasihat itu.

Persetan dengan berat badan. Ia hanya perlu rajin melakukan olahraga, kan? Tangan Mingyu yang menganggur meraih remote televisi dan menonton acara tengah malam dengan volume yang sengaja dikecilkan.

"Mingyu?" panggil Jongin ragu dengan wajah setengah sadar. "Itu kau kan, bukan maling jemuran?"

"Ya, ya, ya, ini aku."

Berkali-kali menahan kuap, Jongin menghampiri Mingyu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ganti _channel_ nya, _please_. Aku mau lihat bola."

"Kau kan punya televisi sendiri di kamar," balas Mingyu ketus seraya menyembunyikan remote di tempat yang tidak dapat dijangkau Jongin. "Pergi sana, jangan mengangguku!"

"Kau kenapa sensitif sekali, sih? Seperti gadis datang bulan saja."

"Aku sedang dalam arena galau. Puas, kau?"

Jongin yang sudah kembali pada alam nyata, mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Kenapa lagi? Ditolak Jeon _Princess_?"

"Dia bilang benci padaku."

"Oh, baguslah. Dulu Kyungsoo bahkan baru membenciku setelah kita saling kenal selama satu tahun."

"Kau tipikal yang dicintai dulu baru dibenci ya?"

"Tidak juga, Kyungsoo malah tidak menganggap eksistensiku. Dalam waktu setahun itu aku hanya dianggap hantu. Ada dan tiada."

Mingyu ingin tertawa, tapi rahangnya terlalu kaku untuk membuka. Ditambah perasaan berduka lantaran dibenci Wonwoo sudah membuatnya kehilangan _mood_. Kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup.

"Kau lupa ya, Gyu? Cowok tsundere itu mudah ditebak, jika dia membencimu sudah pasti karena menyukaimu. Kasus Wonwoo cukup jarang karena tidak semudah itu seseorang mengungkapkan perasaan. Daripada galau tidak berfaedah, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia mengakuimu."

Kedua mata sayu Mingyu berubah cerah, persis pou yang baru diberikan cairan penambah energi.

"Kalau dia malah semakin membenciku bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah cinta dan benci itu setipis benang ya?"

Mingyu menggeleng, Jongin menepuk dahi.

"Masa hal seperti ini saja harus kuajari? Pokoknya kalau kau ingin menjadi penerusku, buang jauh perasaan galau, tekadkan dalam dadamu bahwa kau pejuang cinta yang pantang disakiti. Masokis dahulu, bahagia kemudian."

Ternyata ada untungnya Mingyu memiliki Kakak seperti Jongin. Tidak sia-sia sekarung cokelat ini diberi nyawa, pada satuan waktu tertentu Jongin cukup berguna. Daripada harus menyewa konsultan dengan bayaran fantastis, lebih baik curhat pada Kim sulung saja yang terbukti gratis.

"Upahku tidak murah, Gyu! Nanti siang kau harus mengantarku ke tempat Jeonghan."

"Sialan, aku bukan supir pribadimu!"

Jongin terkekeh ketika bantal sofa mendarat di wajahnya seiring dengan kepergian Mingyu yang lenyap di balik pintu kamar.

•••

 _ **06\. Can I Kiss U?**_

•••

Alunan musik pop terdengar di salah satu kafe kota Seoul. Lirik penuh pemujaan untuk pasangan atau ungkapan perasaan yang direpresentasikan dengan bunga bermekaran menjadi latar yang paling pas untuk pengunjung yang didominasi muda-mudi dimabuk asmara.

Sebut saja Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang sengaja memilih kursi paling pojok, duduk berduaan, saling menggenggam tangan, dan tentunya melempar canda tawa seolah dunia hanya milik mereka, lalu sisanya diminta migrasi ke Wakanda.

Abaikan yang barusan, karena ada yang lebih penting yakni eksistensi Mingyu sebagai orang yang tidak kebagian peran, memilih duduk termangu seraya memainkan gelas dengan sedotan. Lebih tepatnya mengaduk es yang sudah lama mencair, tanpa sadar jika tindakannya membuat air menyiprat berantakan.

Memang siapapun akan memilih siang hari yang cerah itu untuk berkencan, tapi tidak berlaku untuk wajah tampan Mingyu yang mendadak mendung seolah siap menurunkan badai disertai guntur kencang.

Pasalnya, si pemuda Kim merasa kesal. Jika saja kemarin Tzuyu tidak bertindak macam-macam, ia tidak akan seapes sekarang. Barangkali senyum bahagia Jongin yang bersumber dari pertemuan dengan pujaan hati akan menular juga padanya.

Tapi apa yang Mingyu dapatkan? Jeon Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu melempar kartu merah dan menendangnya tanpa ampun. Mingyu perlu menyusun strategi yang lebih jenius dan elegan untuk kembali mendekati target sasaran.

Tapi sayang, satu-satunya jembatan untuk mendekati sudah diblokade oleh Wonwoo sendiri. Kemarin id LINE miliknya di blokir begitu saja, dengan teganya Wonwoo memutus harapan yang sedang menggebu-gebunya. Jika bukan karena mulut manis Jongin, mungkin ia tidak mau mempermalukan diri lebih ini.

Ya, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Mingyu menjadi supir dadakan karena mobil sang Kakak masih dalam perbaikan, Jongin menjanjikan sebuah barter yang katanya menggiurkan. Dasarnya saja Mingyu terlanjur putus asa, ditambah kejombloan dirinya yang kronis sehingga menghabiskan hari libur di rumah hanya akan terasa membosankan, Mingyu memilih opsi ini.

Janjinya sih bertemu dengan Jeonghan, tapi Jongin malah sibuk pacaran. Mingyu mencibir saat melihat wajah Kakaknya yang berseri seolah ia adalah pemuda paling bahagia di dunia. Dipikir-pikir Kyungsoo tidak sejudes apa yang ada di cerita, malah terkesan ramah saat tersenyum.

Mingyu penasaran apa yang sudah diperbuat Kim sulung itu pada kekasihnya sehingga makhluk tsundere yang konon katanya lebih judes dari Wonwoo bisa takluk begitu saja. Membuat harapan mampir di dada Mingyu jika suatu hari nanti ia pun mampu melumpuhkan Wonwoo dan segala keangkuhannya dalam sekali serangan.

"Kim Mingyu? Kenapa kau sendiri? Di mana Jongin hyung?"

Jeonghan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya, memaksa kepala Mingyu yang tertunduk untuk mendongak dan menemukan senyum manis dari sang pemuda.

Tak segera menjawab, Mingyu menelengkan kepalanya dan menemukan Seungcheol sedang mengantre di kasir untuk memesan makanan.

"Tuh di belakang. Sedang menjadi makhluk tolol yang menyebalkan."

Jeonghan terkikik geli, mengundang kerut heran di alis Mingyu yang tertaut.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali Gyu, aku yakin kekasihmu pasti sangat beruntung karena memilikimu."

Sayangnya target sasaran Mingyu bukan yang seperti Jeonghan. Tidak hanya berwajah cantik, tapi mulut Jeonghan semanis nektar yang mampu membuat siapa saja tersipu malu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda bermarga Jeon yang kosakata dalam kalimatnya tak lebih dari menghujat dan mematahkan semangat belaka.

"Kebetulan aku belum menemukan kekasih yang bisa melihat sisi gemasku, hyung. Sekalipun ada, nyatanya sudah diikat seseorang dalam tali pertunangan."

Lagi-lagi Mingyu takjub ketika Jeonghan memberikan respons yang diinginkannya, yakni pipi memerah dengan senyum salah tingkah. Andai saja Seungcheol tidak segera menghampiri mereka, mungkin Mingyu bisa bermain-main sedikit lama.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh mengentaskan perasaan untuk Wonwoo begitu saja.

Fokuslah Kim Mingyu! Di depan sana masih banyak kerikil bahkan lubang berbatu yang menunggumu.

"Sayang, kita duduk di sana saja."

" _Ah, yes baby_ ," balas Jeonghan dengan senyum secerah model pasta gigi. "Gyu, aku ke sana dulu ya. Semoga kau segera dipertemukan dengan jodohmu."

Sesuai ditinggal sendiri, Mingyu kembali memainkan sedotan yang sempat menganggur tak tersentuh. Kursi kosong di meja Jongin sudah penuh terisi. Obrolan seru di antara keempatnya membuat Mingyu kembali tersingkir menjadi peran pembantu yang tak sengaja terkena sorot kamera.

Untung tampan, pikirnya jumawa. Tapi sayang, Wonwoo tidak mau berbelas kasih dan malah menolak pemuda setampan Mingyu yang jelas-jelas ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosoknya yang misterius.

Dan saat memikirkan kebuntuan tanpa solusi, kepala Mingyu yang terkantuk gelas terpaksa mendongak saat tepukan halus mendarat di bahu.

"Hei, kau."

"Eh, ya?"

"Antar aku pulang."

Tanpa angin, tanpa hujan, Mingyu syok melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang datar tanpa perasaan berdosa. Apa coba maksudnya? Setelah menunggu berjam-jam dan menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan Romeo Kim dan Juliet Do yang terhalang _long distance relationship_ , Mingyu kembali lagi pada statusnya di awal.

Menjadi supir dadakan.

"Ini permintaan Jongin dan kau dilarang menolak," tegasnya mutlak.

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan."

Rasanya Mingyu ingin menarik kalimat yang menganggap Kyungsoo ramah, saat normal seperti ini pemuda mungil itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Si Cantik Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Spicy and always full of mistery._

"Ini titipan dari Jongin."

Secarik kertas terjulur dari Kyungsoo dan Mingyu terima dengan perasaan tidak mengerti. Tidak ada yang membuka suara di antara mereka, hingga getar di ponsel Mingyu dari Jongin datang di detik berikutnya sebagai lanjutan penjelasan dari Kyungsoo.

 **Kim Yang Tidak Tampan**  
Pergilah ke alamat itu dan jangan lupa berterima kasih padaku (11.36)

•••

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo, Mingyu langsung saja menuruti pesan Jongin untuk pergi ke alamat yang ternyata hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari apartemennya.

Entah ada apa, Mingyu terlalu buntu untuk memprediksi siapa yang akan ditemui di sana. Apakah jajaran mantan Jongin yang juga tak kalah menggunung darinya? Atau malah salah satu mantan Mingyu yang meminta pertanggung jawaban karena diputus sepihak ketika sedang nyaman-nyamannya?

Tidak ada jawaban. Mingyu akan mati dalam rasa penasaran jika hanya berdiri saja tanpa melakukan pergerakan. Maka, jemarinya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat terjulur untuk memencet bel. Beberapa detik menunggu, tidak kunjung mendapat balasan.

Sekali lagi, pikirnya masih penasaran lalu kembali memencet bel. Bibirnya komat-kamit membaca mantra, hingga tak lama sebuah suara dari pintu yang dibuka membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

"Siapa ya—lho, kau?"

Mingyu sama terkejutnya ketika melihat pemuda mungil yang tidak begitu asing di matanya. Ah, benar, pemuda yang juga berada di kencan buta.

"Kim Mingyu, ya? Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Mau apa ya?" tanyanya tolol membuat Jihoon mengerut heran.

"Bertemu Wonwoo?"

"Memang Wonwoo tinggal di sini?!"

Dan lagi-lagi Jihoon hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala, merasa prihatin dengan ekspresi bodoh Mingyu yang seperti terkejut dan bahagia di saat bersamaan.

"Sebentar, kupanggilkan dia dulu. Jangan ke mana-mana, tunggu di sini saja."

Dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk patuh persis anjing yang akan diberi tulang. Dadanya sudah berdegub heboh, tak menyangka jika alamat yang diberikan Jongin adalah apartemen si cantik yang masih menjadi target sasarannya.

Begitu Jihoon muncul bersama sosok yang sangat ia tunggu, tubuh Mingyu nyaris meledak menjadi partikel tak kasatmata saking tak berdayanya. Jeon Wonwoo dengan kaus _oversize_ sepaha terlihat separuh berbusana di matanya.

Mengingat celana pendek yang juga sepaha ikut tenggelam dalam kaus panjang, sehingga mengekspos kaki jenjang, putih, dengan bulu kaki yang entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan di mata Mingyu.

PSP yang sedari tadi digenggam Wonwoo terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk, Lee Jihoon?!"

Mengabaikan protes rekan Jeonnya, Jihoon memilih mengambil tas dan buku musiknya di meja.

"Dia adalah tamu, Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak diajarkan untuk mengusir seseorang oleh orang tuaku. Lagi pula dia juga datang untuk menemuimu. Sudah ya, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu."

Jihoon meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dalam keadaan canggung. Sampai terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dari luar, Wonwoo tak kunjung mempersilakan Mingyu melangkah melewati _hyeon gwa_ _n*_.

"Masuklah," pinta Wonwoo setengah berbisik. "Duduk di manapun kau mau dan katakan apa perlumu. Aku sedang sibuk, jadi lebih baik kau tidak membuang waktuku."

Setelah mengucap permisi dan menggunakan sandal rumah, Mingyu mengekor si empunya yang sudah mendudukan diri di atas kursi lalu kembali memainkan pc game.

Sibuk, katanya?

Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum kecil melihat kenyataan yang tak pernah diketahui dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo, bahwa di balik sikap tegas dan profesional sebagai asisten dosen, ternyata Wonwoo juga seorang pemuda biasa.

Lihatlah, kaus panjang kedodoran yang melorot saat kesepuluh jari Wonwoo bermain lincah di atas _keyboard_. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu menyingkap kaus dan membiarkan lengan rampingnya yang berurat terpapar secara cuma-cuma sudah membuat Mingyu berdegub tak waras.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Eh?" Mingyu refleks membuang wajah saat tak sengaja ketahuan melihat lengan Wonwoo. "Apa saja, tidak diberi minum juga tidak apa-apa."

Bahkan dengusan geli yang tak sengaja terdengar telinga sudah membuat Mingyu merinding. Aneh sekali, mengapa segala hal sederhana yang dilakukan pemuda di hadapannya bisa membuat Mingyu bergetar digdaya?

"Cola, bagaimana?"

" _Excelent_."

Lagi-lagi keheningan melingkupi. Bukan Mingyu sekali membuat situasi menjadi simpang siur seperti ini. Canggung yang dirasakan lantaran penolakan Wonwoo kemarin membuatnya sedikit berhati-hati. Maka, di tengah keheningan itu, Mingyu habiskan dengan menyusun strategi.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Mingyu membeo. Sadar jika Wonwoo meminta penjelasan, Mingyu berdeham. "Ah, kedatanganku kemari untuk meminta judul artikel yang akan di _review_ minggu depan. Anda belum memberitahu saat kelas kemarin, sementara beberapa mahasiswa sudah ada yang bertanya."

Duh, dusta.

"Memang aku belum memberi linknya ya?"

"Id LINEku sudah anda blokir, saem. Jadi aku sedikit kebingungan bagaimana caranya menghubungi anda."

Wonwoo ber-oh-ria, seolah tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa di hari sebelumnya. Sementara Mingyu masih mempertaruhkan nasib malangnya yang bisa saja segera berakhir karena tidak ada lagi bahan obrolan di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan membuat salinannya. Karena jika kau mengakses artikel ini di salah satu portal media, diperlukan registrasi anggota resmi."

Mingyu mengangguk. Wonwoo berjalan hilir mudik di hadapannya, sesekali mata Mingyu melirik dari ujung mata dan lagi-lagi salah fokus karena kaki si pemuda.

 _Ya, Dewa, tolong kuatkan imanku. - K. Mingyu_

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk menulis artikel?" tanya Wonwoo _out of the blue_. Memantik rasa haru dalam dada Mingyu bahwasanya pemuda Jeon di hadapannya ini tidak benar-benar membencinya.

Buktinya, ia masih mau menyapa walaupun mereka harus berpura-pura sebagai dosen dan mahasiswa yang baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak ada bakat menulis, saem. Kecuali menulis _caption_ di _Instageram_."

"Padahal jika kau bisa menyumbangkan tulisan di portal media bergengsi sudah pasti mendapat nilai A+ tanpa perlu ikut ujian akhir. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi kebijakan Professor Choi."

"Benarkah? Apa anda dulu juga begitu saat menjadi mahasiswa Professor Choi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat, tak membiarkan kedua matanya menatap wajah Mingyu saat memberikan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Tolong kabari mahasiswa lain. Aku sudah pilih 3 judul artikel, jadi untuk pertemuan besok ada 3 mahasiswa yang me _review_."

"Baik, saem."

Mingyu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Semakin canggung karena ternyata tidak mendapatkan satupun topik pembicaraan yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda."

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa melirik. Dengan terpaksa Mingyu memilih angkat kaki demi menyelamatkan _mood_ baik Wonwoo yang mungkin hanya ada pada saat itu saja.

Akan tetapi ketika tangannya mencapai _handle_ dan berniat membuka, pintu sudah terkunci. Wonwoo yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya, mendekat lalu bertanya.

"Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Pintunya terkunci."

"Bagaimana bisa terkunci? Memang siapa yang mengunci?"

Mingyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban syok Wonwoo yang susah payah memutar _handle_ pintu. Tapi percuma saja, sama sekali tidak terbuka kecuali ia harus mendobraknya. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat kalimat Jihoon kemarin malam bahwa mereka perlu menghubungi tukang untuk mereparasi pintu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpandangan lama. Sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi yang menguntungkan bagi Mingyu, namun merugikan untuk Wonwoo.

"Terpaksa kau harus tinggal di sini dulu."

Mingyu mengerjap bahagia. "Memang boleh?"

"Ya bagaimana lagi, kau terkunci di dalam. Aku belum membuat kunci cadangan, sementara Jihoon baru pulang tengah malam. Meminta tukang pun kurasa percuma, pintu itu harus dibobol sebagai solusinya."

"Terima kasih, saem."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau tidak sepenuhnya membenciku."

Wonwoo berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang terkikik seperti hantu. Sementara jauh dalam hati Wonwoo tanpa disadari tiba-tiba ada denyutan mengganggu.

Mendung di luar dapat Mingyu tangkap dari sofa yang berada dekat jendela. Gerimis kecil membuat sore hari kian terasa sunyi, terutama di apartemen Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi menebar kesunyian sebab keduanya memilih larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga detik berikutnya suara kruyuk terdengar dari perut Mingyu. Ia ingat belum mengisinya dengan makanan berat sejak jam 3 pagi mengemil kudapan tak menyehatkan. Wajahnya tersipu malu, tapi tatapan Wonwoo di sebrang sofa membuat Mingyu ciut.

"Kalau kau lapar bisa gunakan dapur. Ada ramen instan dan telur. Kau pandai memasak kan?"

"Memang boleh?"

"Aku tidak mau dituduh menjadi tersangka jika kau mati kelaparan di apartemenku."

Mingyu tertawa, lalu mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang menuntunnya ke dapur. Segala perasaan sudah bercampur sedari tadi, meninggalkan kesan tak kalah aneh yang membuat Mingyu semakin terjebak dalam ketololan luar biasa.

Posisi ini benar-benar menguntungkan untuknya. Setidaknya, dengan hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu, Mingyu bisa leluasa mengajak si dosen muda berbincang-bincang tanpa rasa canggung. Tapi ada dorongan lain dalam diri Mingyu yang membuatnya bertahan, lebih tepatnya menahan jika tanpa sadar pemuda Kim ini kelepasan.

Lehernya yang terasa kering dideham. Mingyu fokus memasak tanpa melirik Wonwoo yang di belakangnya juga kebingungan dengan situasi di antara mereka. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang Kim Mingyu setelah kemarin dengan mendadaknya mengatakan benci begitu saja.

"Ini untuk tuan rumah," Mingyu memberikan mangkuk pada Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Harum ramen menguar di udara, nyaris mengundang salivanya turun dan membasahi meja.

"Untuk rasa, aku berani jamin karena aku sudah bersertifikat sebagai pemuda yang tinggal dan hobi memasak sendiri."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka ada di Anyang, aku sengaja tinggal sendiri setelah masuk perguruan tinggi. Tapi Kakakku yang tak bertanggung jawab itu malah ikut menumpang."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Merasa tidak peduli tapi malah didengarkan juga curhatan Mingyu. Keduanya menikmati sepanci ramen dalam sunyi. Dan Wonwoo rasa Mingyu memang tidak sedang berdusta, masakannya terasa berbeda walaupun hanya ramen instan biasa.

"Lumayan," pujinya dengan wajah datar. "Setidaknya ramen buatanmu lebih layak konsumsi dari buatan Jihoon yang selalu irit kuah."

Tanpa sadar Mingyu tersenyum. Ditatapnya Wonwoo yang dengan lahap memakan ramen seolah pemuda itu sudah melakukan diet berhari-hari.

"Mingyu."

"Hm?"

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Kau benar, tidak seharusnya aku mempermalukan kekasihmu di depan kelas."

"Astaga, dia bukan kekasihku. Tzuyu itu mantanku."

"Terserah. Yang penting aku sudah meminta maaf."

"Tidak saem, ini salahku karena terlalu mengabaikan Tzuyu. Aku tahu dia bukan mahasiswa di kelasmu tapi aku malah cuek dan membiarkannya membuat masalah. Tapi berkat anda menegurnya, Tzuyu tidak lagi menghubungiku. Hah, pada akhirnya aku bebas juga."

Sadar Wonwoo menatapnya heran, Mingyu menyengir.

"Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Iya kau sangat berisik karena selalu memanggilku saem saat di luar lingkungan kampus."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, _love_."

Wonwoo melotot ketika bangkit untuk membersihkan peralatan makanan. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika lampu tiba-tiba padam, diikuti bunyi guntur kencang dan mengagetkan.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan," Mingyu membantu.

"Tidak perlu. Kau duduk saja. Aku mencari senter dulu."

Namun sayang, kaki Wonwoo terkantuk sesuatu sehingga ia terhuyung ke depan. Beruntung Mingyu memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga tubuh Wonwoo yang limpung segera ditangkap. Nahas, Mingyu tidak sedang dalam keadaan _steady_ sehingga mereka berdua ambruk bersamaan ke lantai. Dengan posisi Wonwoo menindih Mingyu dari atas.

"Uh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Wonwoo berusaha untuk bangkit namun lagi-lagi gagal masih setia menindih dada sang pemuda. Kaki kanannya berada di tengah dan nyaris diapit kedua kaki Mingyu. Bagian bawah mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mingyu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di samping punggungnya kebas lantaran terjatuh cukup keras, faktor siapa yang menindihnya sudah membuat Mingyu lemas.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaannya. Yang jelas jantung Mingyu sudah berontak hebat. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari sistem kerja otaknya yang melambat lantaran terganggu aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo.

Seperti aroma kue dan buah-buahan.

Mingyu mabuk kepayang.

"Apa aku berat?" Wonwoo bertanya saat lagi-lagi usahanya untuk bangkit gagal. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa bangun. Kakiku kesemutan."

Mingyu menghela napas. "Tidak sama sekali. Rasanya aku seperti memeluk guling kapas."

"Kedengarannya seperti bukan pujian."

"Baiklah, aku akan memujimu. Biarkan aku berpikir dulu."

"Tidak perlu, lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk bangkit dari posisi menyebalkan ini."

Di balik temaram cahaya minim karena hujan kian deras di luar, Mingyu temukan wajah sempurna Wonwoo yang terpaut jarak tipis dengannya. Alis hitam dan tebal, kelopak mata tajam nan memikat, ditambah hidung mancung yang sialnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan hidung Mingyu saat wajah mereka berhadapan. Tak jauh dari sana, bibir merah dan ranum Wonwoo memanggil untuk dicecap.

"Kurasa Tuhan menciptakanmu dalam keadaan bahagia."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Mingyu menyeringai saat Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga bercak merah tertinggal di sana.

Sialan, sialan, sialan.

Jika Tuhan ingin menghukum Mingyu, setidaknya jangan seperti ini caranya.

"Karena kau cantik sekali. Aku ragu apakah perempuan di luar sana tidak merasa tersaingi atau terganggu ketika melihat kecantikanmu. Kau jelas-jelas ancaman kaum hawa."

"Berengsek, aku ini laki-laki!"

Sayangnya, kesadaran Mingyu sudah mulai menipis, fokusnya tersedot pada bibir mungil, padat, dan terlihat kenyal yang sedang mengumpat itu. Telapak tangannya mengelus pipi Wonwoo dan beranjak ke telinga, mengundang gerakan geli dari Wonwoo yang mencoba menjauh namun gagal karena Mingyu lebih bertenaga darinya.

" _Can i kiss you_?"

Ibu jari Mingyu turun untuk mengelus bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka, lalu menyentuh dagu untuk membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Tanpa perlawanan, Wonwoo tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya seraya menarik napas dalam.

" _Not in your wildest dream!_ "

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ ***** hyeon gwan (현관) : It's a small area just inside the front door where people take their shoes off before entering the house or building. In Japan it is called 'genkan' (玄関)._


	7. Be With U

Hari demi hari berlalu. Musim demi musim berganti. Membawa senyum, tangis, harapan, dan kenangan tersapu arus waktu yang bergerak begitu cepat.

Sudah lebih lima pekan Wonwoo menjadi asisten dosen Professor Choi, selama itu pula ia habiskan waktunya mengajar di kelas Komunikasi Politik. Mengawasi satu persatu muridnya yang selalu memberi suntikan semangat karena mengajar adalah separuh dari hidupnya.

Selama itu pula ia tersadar jika apa yang sudah dilakukan Wonwoo di kelas berimplikasi pada kecakapan mahasiswa. Terutama dalam mengikuti sistem pembelajaran yang disusun oleh Professor Choi.

Hatinya meletup bangga saat senyum sang dosen senior tersungging melihat semangat mahasiswa mereview artikel-artikelnya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa ada yang berbeda. Professor Choi terlihat misterius dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan tajam saat Kim Mingyu menjelaskan teori dan materi di depan kelas.

"Saya rasa tidak ada banyak hal yang perlu dikritisi dari artikel ini. Seperti biasa Professor Choi selalu memiliki kemampuan magis untuk menyulap narasi yang disertai teori menjadi kesatuan yang mudah dipahami. Hanya saja saya merasa ada kesalahan kecil yang seharusnya tidak ditemukan di sini, yakni ungkapan salah satu petinggi negeri yang tidak dimasukkan. Setelah saya baca ulang, artikel ini menjadi berat sebelah dan terkesan menutupi kebenaran."

Sontak seluruh mahasiswa menjadi riuh dan berdiskusi mengenai penjelasan Mingyu tadi. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak menyadari kesalahan sekecil itu.

"Sebentar saya lihat dulu," Siwon menerima kertas yang disodorkan Wonwoo. Setelah membaca, bibirnya mengurai senyum tipis, lalu kembali menatap Mingyu dengan melipat tangan di dada.

"Namamu Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengangguk semangat. "Iya, Professor."

"Saya suka kejelianmu dalam mereview. Saya sendiri tidak menyadari karena saya merasa sudah menyertakan kutipan seperti yang kau maksud. Secara teknis, ini adalah kesalahan editorial. Tapi, terima kasih Kim Mingyu-ssi, berkat kau menguaknya di sini sekarang semua mahasiswa bisa lebih tercerahkan. Saya harap mahasiswa lain bisa lebih peka terhadap hal sederhana, tapi tidak bermaksud untuk mencari-cari kesalahan sekecil apapun itu. Kalian bisa contoh itu dari Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu rasakan deguban bangga dalam dadanya. "Semua ini berkat Jeon-saem, Prof. Saya banyak belajar dari beliau."

Wonwoo melotot melihat Mingyu tersenyum lebar padanya. Sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh dan menepuk bangga anak didiknya yang tak pernah mengecewakan itu.

"Kalau begitu baguslah. Kuharap kalian juga banyak berdiskusi dengan beliau, kalau perlu sedot saja ilmunya. Jeon-saem yang jenius ini pasti akan membantu kalian."

Dipuji di hadapan mahasiswa membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah. Tapi tetap saja rasa kesalnya tak mau sirna bahkan semakin menjadi ketika ia membalikan badan dan menemukan Mingyu tengah mengacungkan jempol sembari berbisik.

"Kau memang yang terbaik."

•••

 _ **07\. Be With U**_

•••

Jam istirahat hampir usai, Wonwoo memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca. Selama ini yang dilakukan Wonwoo di kampus memang melarikan diri ke dunia yang menyenangkan baginya. Ya, dunia yang berasal dari buku-buku, Wonwoo merasa akan ada ketenangan setiap dia berada di sana.

Sesosok pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya di meja jaga tiba-tiba tersentak ketika Wonwoo datang menghampiri.

"Hai, cantik," sapanya membuat yang dipanggil cantik menatap penuh perasaan jijik. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kulihat semakin hari kau semakin sulit saja untukku miliki."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Muak mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap ia berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Memang hanya pemuda itu, satu-satunya penjaga perpustakaan yang tidak memiliki klasifikasi kewarasan. Wonwoo memilih diam saat tangan sang pemuda mengangkat _smartphone_ ke udara.

"Ayo, Wonwoo-ya, kita selfie dulu. Siapa tahu setelah memasang fotomu di akunku, akan ada Papa Gula yang mengajakmu berkencan."

Tapi Wonwoo memilih menarik benda pipih yang sudah membuat si pemuda menjadi semakin gila. Hingga teriakan protes yang akan dikumandangkan terpaksa diredam lantaran tatapan tajam Wonwoo yang mematikan.

"Pilih kuhancurkan benda ini atau kulaporkan tindakanmu yang melanggar aturan ke rektorat?"

"Oke, _calm down_ , _sweety_. Aku tahu itu salah, tapi jangan lakukan keduanya, oke? Tanpa _smartphone_ ini bagaimana bisa aku menjalani hubungan LDR yang nano-nano?"

"Ya sudah cepat urus bukuku," Wonwoo mengangkat setumpuk buku. "Aku kembalikan semua, kecuali yang satu ini."

"Kau memang luar biasa, Wonwoo-ya. Baru kemarin datang ke sini dan meminjam bertumpuk-tumpuk buku, tapi keesokannya sudah dikembalikan. Aku curiga jangan-jangan matamu ini terbuat dari _scanner_ ya?"

"Diamlah, Wen Junhui. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat."

Pemuda bernama Junhui itu tidak lagi berbicara, memilih mengurus buku yang dikembalikan Wonwoo. Setelah memberikan kartu perpustakaan pada si pemuda Jeon, Junhui ikut bangkit untuk menaruh buku ke rak.

"Kau sudah selesai mengajar?" tanyanya memecah keheningan saat Wonwoo sedang memindai buku.

"Begitulah, hari ini Professor Choi yang mengisi kelas. Aku lebih banyak mengawasi."

Junhui mengangguk. Ia dan Wonwoo sudah saling mengenal sejak penerimaan calon mahasiswa baru. Dulu mereka sempat dekat karena Junhui yang mengambil program studi Ilmu Perpustakaan sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan tempat Wonwoo bersemedi dan menghabiskan harinya.

Jauh-jauh datang dari Cina, Junhui bersekolah di Korea dan memilih untuk menjadi penjaga perpustakaan karena ia tidak mau meneruskan jabatan Ayahnya. Padahal di Cina sana, ia sudah banyak ditawari banyak posisi menguntungkan. Tapi Junhui memilih hidup bebas dengan menentukan segalanya sendiri.

Jika ia mau, mungkin setelah lulus beberapa waktu lalu Junhui sudah menjadi bagian _public relation_ di perusahan keluarganya. Mengingat sifat narsis dan sangat menjaga citra diri akan sangat cocok bekerja dalam bidang itu.

Tapi, entah mengapa, Junhui yang terlihat sederhana ternyata memiliki pikiran misterius yang bahkan Wonwoo sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana cara memahaminya.

"Ini ada beberapa novel terbaru. Kurasa kau pasti akan butuh bacaan baru. Aku prihatin setiap melihat lembar peminjaman yang lagi-lagi hanya ada namamu."

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan sekali melihat lembar peminjaman."

"Itu kan sudah tugasku. Ah, ini satu lagi, aku punya kupon gratis dari toko buku di simpang sana. Malam ini ada bazar dengan harga miring, kau harus datang karena ada penulis novel favoritmu juga."

"Wah, kau memang sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu ..., bagaimana? Masih belum terpikiran untuk pacaran denganku?"

"Jangan mimpi!"

Meskipun gemar menggoda Wonwoo, sebenarnya Junhui adalah pribadi yang penuh perhatian. Apalagi sejak mengetahui karakter Wonwoo, Junhui seolah merasa bahwa perpustakaan dan buku-lah yang membawa pada hubungan dekat tapi tidak begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo.

Jam istirahat sudah benar-benar usai. Terbukti dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang mulai memenuhi perpustakaan. Sementara Wonwoo yang mendapat pengecualian dari Junhui bebas keluar masuk tanpa harus memikirkan waktu.

Di tengah obrolan random, Mingyu muncul dengan sedikit bersimbah keringat. Di tangannya sebuah laptop, Wonwoo yang menyadari tanda bahaya memilih bangkit tapi lagi-lagi Junhui menahananya.

"Kalau nanti shiftku selesai, kau mau kan makan bersamaku? Kuanggap diam sebagai ya. Astaga, Wonwoo, kau mau ke mana sih buru-buru sekali?"

Mingyu menarik kursi di samping Wonwoo, mengakibatkan Junhui yang berdiri sembari menyandarkan lengan di kursi nyaris terjerembab.

"Hei, _you,_ hati-hati dong! Nanti jika ketampananku yang terkenal seantero perpustakaan ini luntur karena terjengkang bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Junhui mengangguk. Tapi kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu aneh dari ekspresi Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berubah dalam sekejap.

"Saem, aku baru saja mendapat ide. Bagaimana jika kau membantuku untuk menulis di media A? Siapa tahu aku bisa direkrut menjadi asisten dosen, lalu aku akan sering bertemu denganmu setiap waktu."

"Jangan jadikan bertemu untuk alasan, Mingyu-ssi. Aku tidak mau mengajari jika niatmu sudah tidak benar seperti ini."

"Tapi—"

Mingyu berniat menyusul Wonwoo yang bangkit dan berpindah kursi, tapi Junhui buru-buru memblokade langkahnya.

"Wow, kau tinggi sekali—dan astaga ..., tubuhmu boleh juga. Sering _work out_ di mana? Ada diskon tidak?

"Permisi, aku harus bertemu Jeon-saem."

"Eitss, tidak bisa. Ini perpustakaan, kawanku. Kenyamanan pengunjung adalah prioritas utamaku. Apalagi si manis Jeon itu, aku harus melindungi _golden time_ -nya saat membaca buku. Lebih baik kau mengobrol saja denganku. Aku cukup penasaran padamu."

Mingyu tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti perintah Junhui untuk duduk. Toh, Wonwoo masih berada di tempat yang sama dan Mingyu pun masih bisa melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau siapanya Wonwoo?"

"Muridnya."

Junhui mengangguk. Diam-diam mendengus geli saat Mingyu ketahuan curi pandang pada Wonwoo.

"Serius kau muridnya? Kenapa kulihat Wonwoo tidak mengakuimu? Padahal Wonwoo itu paling profesional lho, aku curiga kau pasti sudah melakukan hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu bergerak tak mengerti. Junhui di hadapannya terlihat menyebalkan tapi entah mengapa membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku dulu sempat menyukai Wonwoo, ah ... sekarang juga masih. Jika kulihat dari caramu memprovokasi, sepertinya kau memang ada maksud terselubung. Kau suka dengan dosenmu sendiri?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Junhui terbahak kecil mendengar penuturan Mingyu yang mengingatkan dengannya dulu. Persis, tanpa dibuang sedikitpun, sikap Mingyu adalah sikap yang Junhui lakukan untuk mencuri hati Wonwoo.

"Boleh saja, tapi sebagai senior yang sudah lebih banyak memakan asam garam karena ditolak Wonwoo, aku perlu menatarmu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dan maaf, ini urusanku."

Tubuh jangkung Mingyu yang bangkit ditarik lagi oleh Junhui.

"Santai bung, aku di sini tidak bermaksud buruk. Justru ingin mengetes jika kau layak atau tidak untuk mendapat dukunganku."

"Kenapa kau mendukungku? Bukankah secara tidak langsung kita adalah rival?"

" _No, no, no_ ," jari Junhui bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Rival adalah kata yang terlalu berat, bung. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa aku sering mengungkapkan perasaan, aku sebenarnya tidak berharap jika Wonwoo akan menyukaiku."

Mingyu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau aneh!"

"Memang," balas Junhui bangga. "Semua orang yang menyukai Wonwoo harus siap menjadi makhluk aneh dan masokis. Jadi, sudah sejauh apa penderitaanmu ditolak Wonwoo? Aku pernah lho ditampar bolak-balik bahkan diteriaki lelaki laknat karena tak sengaja memeluknya. Kau tahu? Wonwoo ini tidak pernah sekalipun pacaran, _skinship_ , apalagi berciuman. Aku acungi jempol bagi siapa saja yang mampu menjinakan rubah galak itu. Yang pasti orang yang mampu melunakan Wonwoo adalah orang paling beruntung."

"Apa itu yang membuatmu memilih berpacaran dengan kekasihmu yang sekarang?"

Junhui mengelus dagu. "Tidak juga, kekasihku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Aku murni menyukainya. Dia adalah pemuda yang baik dan menggemaskan, sayangnya aku harus menjalin LDR meski berasal dari negara yang sama. Kau tahu Xu Minghao? Model _swag_ yang merupakan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Cina. Nah, dia kekasihku. Kermit kesayanganku."

"Serius? Minghao kan teman sekelasku!"

"Aih, bung, sempit sekali dunia ini."

Mingyu tidak tertarik dengan kenyataan jika temannya berpacaran dengan penjaga perpustakaan. Ia hanya belum mencerna dengan benar penjelasan Junhui mengenai kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo belum pernah sekalipun pacaran. Apalagi saat seseorang menyentuhnya, yang entah mengapa membuat rasa percaya diri itu timbul ke permukaan. Secara historis, Mingyu sudah terlibat cukup jauh dengan Wonwoo.

Dua pekan yang lalu Mingyu bahkan nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya saat berada di apartemen Wonwoo. Jika saja gedoran dari Jihoon tidak menginterupsi, mungkin akan ada adegan ciuman _season_ dua. Yang pasti sejak hal itu terjadi, Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjadi sedikit lebih dekat walaupun pemuda Jeon itu masih sering melarikan diri darinya.

"Dengar bung, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi kuberitahu satu hal, Wonwoo bukan tipikal orang yang akan mudah melarikan diri jika memang tidak ada apa-apa dalam hatinya. Buktinya aku, sekeras apapun memprovokasi, bahkan mengungkapkan perasaan sepanjang hari, Wonwoo dengan cueknya masih mau menemuiku dalam tanda kutip tidak peduli. Tahu bedanya? Karena dia tidak menyukaiku. Lain kasus kalau kau mengejar dan dia terus menerus menghindar, itu artinya ada hal yang perlu kau cari tahu."

Mingyu menatap ragu. "Jadi, maksudmu, kau tidak keberatan jika aku mendekati Wonwoo?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan?" Junhui menekuk lengan di dada. "Lakukanlah, bung-astaga, aku lupa bertanya siapa namamu."

"Kim Mingyu."

"Nah, Kim—sebentar, kau pemilik akun _Instageram_ min9yu_k? Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing, fotomu sering muncul di _timeline_ ku. Jangan lupa _follow_ aku ya, nanti kita selfie bersama."

"Jadi?"

Junhui lagi-lagi mendapat penolakan untuk berselfie. "Ehem, begini. Aku mau kau terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo. Selagi dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda berbeda dari yang kusebutkan tadi, kau tidak boleh menyerah meski itu memakan waktu."

"Tapi jika sia-sia?"

"Kim Mingyu," Junhui memasang ekspresi serius. "Tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini jika kau mau berusaha. Memangnya kau mau menanggung sesal seumur hidup, lalu saat mati nanti yang tertulis di batu nisan bukan namamu melainkan kata-kata; ' _telah berbaring di sini korban patah hati karena tidak percaya diri'?_ Aku sih tidak mau, tidak tahu ya kalau penyanyi Indonesia yang bernama siapa itu? Kunang Hermansyah? Oh, Benang Hermansyah?"

Mingyu memikirkan kebenaran dari nasihat Junhui. Dari Jongin hingga pemuda asing ini, semua memang memintanya untuk selalu memperjuangkan Wonwoo.

"Kau boleh saja seperti kiper Jerman yang maju ke depan untuk menyerang saking frustrasinya, tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa gawang mereka sudah dibiarkan kosong. Lalu, kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Ace Korea yang cerdik mengambil kesempatan untuk membobol. Dramatis sekali. Ini bukan perkara kemampuan lagi, tapi harga diri. Begitu kau merasa usaha tidak berhasil dan bergerak ke arah yang lebih agresif, kau tidak boleh lengah, karena masih ada aku yang bisa saja merebut Wonwoo dari penjagaanmu."

Mingyu melotot mendengar penuturan Junhui yang asal-asalan.

"Tolong tahu diri, kau sudah punya kekasih. Jangan menjadi orang ketiga karena itu tindakan penuh dosa."

Junhui terkekeh. Nyaris lupa jika meja jaganya sepi sejak ia mengobrol tak tahu waktu bersama Mingyu. Di depan sana Jackson yang kebetulan satu shift dengannya melempar tatapan mengancam.

"Kim Mingyu, aku harus pergi dulu. Jika kau ingin curhat atau ada yang ingin ditanyakan cukup dm _Instageram_ ku."

Mingyu tak membalas kalimat Junhui. Sebab, setelah Wonwoo angkat kaki dari perpustakaan, ia ikut menyusul untuk mengejar. Tapi tidak buruk juga, setidaknya nasihat pemuda itu sudah memantik kobaran api semangat dalam dirinya.

•••

Menjadi bahan perhatian adalah dua kata yang paling pas untuk mendeskripsikan situasi antara pemuda bermarga Jeon dan Kim ini.

Mungkin bagi Mingyu, itu bukan masalah besar karena semua orang tahu jika ia adalah pemuda yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa di fakultasnya. Tapi, tidak dengan Wonwoo yang tengah mengumpat dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena Mingyu tak mau berhenti mempermalukannya.

"Ayolah, saem. Aku tidak akan membawamu kabur apalagi menculikmu. Ini murni karena aku peduli sebagai tetangga. Itung-itung mengirit tenaga, setidaknya dibonceng olehku terasa lebih nyaman daripada berjalan kaki di hari yang panas terik ini."

Wonwoo mengencangkan langkahnya tapi percuma karena Mingyu dengan vespa hijau Milonya bisa mengejar. Masih berada di lingkungan kampus dan semua orang kompak melihat ke arah mereka persis objek tontonan.

"Untuk informasi, aku tidak akan berjalan kaki, tapi naik bus. Jadi terima kasih untuk tawaranmu. Dan sayangnya, aku lebih senang membonceng daripada dibonceng."

Tentu saja, Wonwoo bahkan tidak sudi menaiki vespa berwarna ngejreng itu. Di Changwon sana, motor besar Wonwoo malah lebih gagah dan berani. Sayangnya, Papa Yunho tidak mengizinkan Wonwoo untuk ugal-ugalan karena tahu kondisi sang putra yang mudah sakit, mudah kemasukan angin.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tunggu. Aku juga mau naik bus."

Mingyu memang pemuda paling nekat yang membuat Wonwoo menyerah dalam menghadapinya. Sekarang saja, ia sudah menghilang, lebih tepatnya sedang memarkirkan vespa sembarangan. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Wonwoo berjalan lebih tergesa. Sementara di belakangnya Mingyu mulai mengejar dengan berlari kencang.

"Aish, tunggu dulu hyung!"

Wonwoo berbalik badan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Mingyu sedang membungkuk, berhenti untuk menarik napas setelah sekian lama berlari.

Sadar bahwa mereka terpaut jarak cukup jauh, Wonwoo yang merasa menang menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menyeringai ketika lampu merah menyala. Mingyu sudah pasti tertinggal. Maka, kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk berlari kecil hingga di detik berikutnya terdengar sebuah suara.

 **TIIIIN**

 **CKIIIT**

 **BRUK**

"Astaga ada kecelakaan!"

Wonwoo yang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga berubah panik saat semua orang berlarian ke arah belakang, di mana sebuah tabrakan terjadi. Kedua tangan Wonwoo bergetar, tapi diberanikan diri untuk mendekati kerumunan.

"Nak, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Alangkah terkejutnya Wonwoo ketika menemukan pemuda yang terbaring di aspal itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Mengabaikan kerumunan yang semakin padat, Wonwoo menerobos lalu merosot di hadapan Mingyu yang masih terdampar. Belum membuka mata.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu, bangun! Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu! Ambulan, astaga siapa saja tolong panggilkan ambulan, cepat!"

Wonwoo meraung persis orang kesetanan. Rasa paniknya bergumul menjadi sebentuk trauma di masa lalu, terutama saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari pelipis Mingyu. Serampangan, Wonwoo menyentuh semua tubuh dan menemukan darah di siku si pemuda.

Tiba-tiba air mata berkumpul di matanya. Penyesalan karena meninggalkan Mingyu di belakang dan kenangan buruk akan masa lalu membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Nghh," Mingyu siuman, lantas mencoba bangkit. Wonwoo yang masih syok membantu si pemuda untuk duduk. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku di mana?"

Wonwoo mendongak. Wajahnya sudah bersimbah air mata. Mingyu yang masih beradaptasi karena denyut di pelipisnya semakin menjadi hanya mematung ketika melihat reaksi Wonwoo. Hatinya teriris melihat mata rubah si pemuda Jeon basah.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Fokusnya sudah berganti ke darah yang mengalir di pelipis Mingyu. Kemeja pastelnya ia buka untuk menghapus darah yang nyaris menetes ke kelopak mata.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, hah?! Sudah kubilang jangan mengejarku, tapi malah menerobos lampu hijau. Untung kau siuman, kalau tidak bagaimana? Hiks, kumohon, jangan lukai dirimu seperti ini."

"Maaf," kekeh Mingyu saat rasa pusing tiba-tiba mendera. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Syukurlah, jika hanya aku yang terluka. Setidaknya mati saat sedang bersama denganmu aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, hehe."

Dan Wonwoo tak mampu menghujat kebodohan Mingyu. Dalam batinnya terlanjur berkecamuk perasaan bersalah sehingga menuntunnya untuk memeluk sang pemuda. Menyalurkan rasa syukur dan lega karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh mati, bodoh!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	8. Me and U

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?"

Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di bangku rumah sakit langsung saja bangkit untuk menghampiri dokter yang menangani Mingyu. Senyum manis di wajah dewasanya rupanya masih belum cukup untuk mengurangi rasa cemas Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mingyu? Dia tidak gagar otak, kan?"

Park Jungsoo—dokter yang lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum itu menggelengkan kepala. Membuat Wonwoo menghela napas lega, setidaknya pikiran buruk mengenai keadaan Mingyu yang sedari tadi berkecamuk akhirnya lenyap juga.

"Tidak ada luka yang parah, Wonwoo-ssi. Hanya beberapa jahitan di kening karena tergores tadi. Kim Mingyu-ssi ada di dalam. Kau bisa menemuinya, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Setelah Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kakinya melangkah ragu memasuki ruang perawatan. Hatinya berdegub kencang, takut melihat keadaan Mingyu yang sama seperti saat berdarah-darah tadi.

Tapi nyatanya hanya ada sesosok pemuda yang selalu hadir di kelasnya tengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Wonwoo meringis melihat kepala Mingyu yang diperban. Lagi-lagi rasa sesal dan bersalah muncul di dadanya, memaksa air mata kembali mengucur jika saja tidak ditahannya.

"Hai," sapa Mingyu kikuk.

Efek terserempet mobil membuat Mingyu jadi malu-malu. Tapi sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah membuat pemuda Jeon itu khawatir bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu saat insiden kecelakaan tadi. Setelah dirasa tidak ada jawaban, Mingyu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk menenangkan rasa bersalah Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Jangan melihatku seperti itu dan kumohon ... jangan menangis lagi. Ini bukan salahmu."

Wonwoo menggeleng. Sudah tidak tahan ingin menjatuhkan hujan dari mata rubahnya.

"Ini salahku, jika saja aku tidak egois dan menerima ajakanmu untuk pulang bersama. Mungkin kau tidak akan nekat menyebrang. Maafkan aku, karena kebodohanku kau sampai terluka."

Mingyu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata sulit juga meyakinkan Wonwoo untuk percaya bahwa Mingyu memang tidak apa-apa. Meski hal ini bagus untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka, tapi Mingyu bukan pemuda picik yang akan menggunakan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Setidaknya, air mata penyesalan yang lagi-lagi menetes di mata indah Wonwoo tidak pantas untuk membayar kebodohannya.

"Kemarilah," pinta Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan malu-malu menurut. "Yang penting aku masih hidup, kan? Kalau kau merasa bersalah, silakan cubit aku."

"Tidak mau!" balas Wonwoo gemas. "Kau kan sedang sakit, nanti semakin sakit bagaimana?"

Dan Mingyu tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya lantas terbahak kencang. Nyaris membangunkan pasien lain jika Wonwoo tidak segera mencubit perutnya hingga Mingyu meringis tertahan.

"Sakit ya? Astaga, maafkan aku."

Mingyu menggeleng. Masih tak mampu menghapus senyum haru yang terulas di sudut bibirnya yang kaku.

"Tidak sesakit saat kau mengatakan benci padaku kok," Wonwoo diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas kalimat Mingyu. "Aku memang tidak tahu diri, tapi entah mengapa setelah kejadian ini aku bersyukur karena bisa melihat sisi dirimu yang begitu manis. Aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika saat itu juga aku mati di tempat? Apakah pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo ini akan terus menangisi kepergianku?"

"Silakan ejek aku, karena aku memang cengeng dalam beberapa kasus tertentu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengejek pemuda berhati malaikat sepertimu, hm?" Mingyu mengulas senyum tulus. "Aku sangat bahagia ketika tahu kau menangis untukku. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Jeon Wonwoo."

•••

 _ **08\. Me and U**_

•••

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan, Mingyu hilang dari peradaban. Mungkin sebenarnya pemuda itu masih seperti biasa, masih eksis di dunia tapi tidak mengirimkan pesan maupun chat pada Wonwoo. Bisa jadi karena seluruh atensi dan fokus Wonwoo kini sudah beralih pada Mingyu, sehingga ia merasa kehilangan ketika Mingyu tidak lagi mengusiknya.

Tentu saja, Wonwoo masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Mingyu. Kejadian buruk itu tidak sekali dua kali terjadi. Dulu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, Wonwoo harus menyaksikan kematian sang Ibu di depan kedua matanya, yakni kecelakaan tunggal yang bersumber darinya.

Andai saja ketika Wonwoo kecil tidak seenaknya menyebrang jalan, mungkin Ibunya tidak akan menjadi korban. Dan andai saja Wonwoo di masa sekarang tidak menuruti egoismenya untuk mengabaikan Mingyu, pasti pemuda itu tidak akan terluka.

Semakin diingat, Wonwoo hanya ingin menyalahkan ketidakbecusan hidupnya di dunia. Perlahan, orang-orang di sekitarnya pasti akan pergi meninggalkannya. Termasuk Seungcheol yang memang sudah menemukan rumahnya, yakni Jeonghan.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi sendiri.

Tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini.

Setengah jam sudah ia berkutat dalam pikiran runyam. Wonwoo duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang, tengah memainkan _smartphone_. Ia ingin tahu kabar Mingyu, tapi di satu sisi ragu karena takut menganggu.

Rasa bersalah membuatnya enggan bercengkrama dengan segala hal yang ada di dunia. Tadi saja saat Jihoon mengajaknya _jogging_ , Wonwoo memilih mendekam di kamar. Memilih intropeksi dan sesekali menghukum diri yang selalu menjadi biang masalah bagi semua orang.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Wonwoo temukan nama pemanggil yang ternyata Seungcheol, tak butuh lama ia tekan tombol hijau dan sebuah suara berat nan dalam terdengar dari sebrang sana.

 _"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya diam saja di kamar."

 _"Kebetulan, aku ingin sekali bermain game denganmu. Sudah lama sejak kau pindah apartemen kita menjadi jarang main bersama. Apa temanmu juga ada di sana?"_

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Seungcheol selalu saja kikuk setiap bertemu Jihoon, entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua sebelumnya.

"Datang saja hyung, Jihoon sedang mengajar les musik. Mungkin nanti malam dia pulang."

 _"Syukurlah,"_ napas lega diembuskan. _"Kalau begitu tolong buka pintunya, aku sudah di depan."_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Wonwoo berlari secepat kilat untuk membuka pintu. Seungcheol yang berdiri membelakangi, lalu melempar senyum hangat saat membalikkan badan. Di tangannya sekantung camilan dan minuman.

"Tumben kau mampir, memang tidak ada pemotretan?"

Seungcheol mendudukan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa. Diikuti Wonwoo yang membawa gelas dari dapur dan menuangkan minuman lalu diberikan pada Seungcheol.

"Baru saja aku selesai pemotretan. Kebetulan lokasinya tidak jauh dari sini, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengunjungimu."

"Jadi, wacana bermain game?"

Seungcheol tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Sebenarnya itu hanya alasanku saja. Aku terlanjur rindu berat, rupanya hidup terpisah darimu membuatku mudah kesepian. Sialnya lagi gara-gara kesibukan membuatku jadi makin kesepian."

Wonwoo tidak tersipu, tapi tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Seungcheol.

"Ada juga kau yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Jeonghan hyung. Nanti dia bisa marah jika mengetahui waktu luangmu dihabiskan untuk bertemu denganku."

"Jangan pikirkan masalah Jeonghan, Wonwoo-ya. Aku sudah menghabiskan bermalam-malam dengan model sok sibuk itu. Sekarang giliranku menghabiskan waktu dengan adikku. Impas, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Hadirnya Seungcheol di sore itu sepertinya atas perintah Tuhan. Sontak saja kecemasan yang beberapa hari menggerogoti pikiran mulai memudar. Wonwoo selalu merasakan adanya ketenangan ketika bersama Seungcheol.

"Appa menanyakanmu, katanya kau sekarang jarang menginap di rumah. Dia juga bilang rindu denganmu."

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa diam di kamar lebih nyaman daripada keluar rumah. Titipkan salam untuk Abeoji, nanti jika ada waktu luang aku mampir ke rumah untuk menginap."

"Janji ya?" jari kelingking Seungcheol terjulur, lalu dibalas dengan tautan dari kelingking Wonwoo. Kebiasaan sejak mereka kecil masih belum juga berubah. Membuat keduanya kompak tertawa, merasa bodoh karena waktu begitu cepat merenggut kenangan saat mereka kanak-kanak.

"Hyung," suara dalam Wonwoo memecah sunyi yang sempat tercipta di ruang tamu. "Menurutmu, apakah kebaikan seseorang bisa diukur?"

"Hm?"

Wonwoo memandang langit-langit saat merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Wajah Mingyu tengah berterbangan di sana. Wonwoo tak segera menghapusnya, justru semakin mengingat setiap inchi wajah tampan sang pemuda yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

"Apakah seseorang yang terlihat memiliki niat baik bisa berpotensi untuk mengkhianati?"

"Kau sedang membicarakan siapa, hm? Kurasa kita tidak bisa menuduh seseorang dari penampakan luarnya saja. Tapi jika dia memang benar-benar berbuat baik, kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk berkhianat."

Wonwoo tidak mengerti dengan Kim Mingyu. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba tanpa angin dan tanpa hujan, membuat apa yang sudah disusun rapi dalam hidupnya goyah. Wonwoo meragukan pemuda itu, termasuk ungkapan perasaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Apakah benar pemuda itu serius menyukainya?

Atau sebenarnya ada maksud lain saja?

Wonwoo tidak punya jawaban dari kegelisahan hatinya yang selalu terganggu debar menyebalkan saat nama Kim Mingyu disebut.

Tiba-tiba keheningan yang tercipta di ruang tengah terpaksa diinterupsi oleh vibra halus di masing-masing _smartphone._

"Apa Jeonghan menghubungimu?"

Seungcheol yang nyaman berbaring di sofa langsung saja bangun. Diikuti anggukan dari kepala Wonwoo.

"Dia ingin mengatakan hal penting, memang tentang apa hyung?"

Seungcheol menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti kita harus menemuinya malam ini."

•••

Di sebuah restoran ternama, Jeonghan duduk sembari menatap kaca. Pantulan wajahnya yang cantik dan sempurna dengan jelas terlihat di sana. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak terjamah yakni tatapan kosong, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan jawaban buntu.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika sosok pemuda tampan dengan wajah tak kalah tampan yang merupakan tunangannya muncul. Bersama pemuda manis yang sudah dianggap melebihi adik sendiri oleh Jeonghan.

"Kalian sudah sampai?" sapanya ramah, merasa _excited_ karena sudah lama mereka tidak mengobrol bersama.

"Kukira sesuatu penting yang seperti apa, ternyata kau hanya mengajak makan malam bersama?"

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya saat mendengar kalimat Seungcheol. Membuatnya terlihat dua kali lipat menggemaskan.

"Ini bukan sekadar 'hanya', sayang. Sudah lama kita bertiga tidak makan malam bersama. Selagi ada waktu luang, kenapa tidak? Benarkan, Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo yang sudah mendudukan diri di kursi dekat Seungcheol mengangguk. Tidak berniat membuka suara karena memang di antara ketiganya hanya Wonwoo yang selalu diam dan mendengarkan saja.

Sebab Wonwoo selalu merasa tidak memiliki kebebasan untuk mengganggu dua pasangan serasi itu.

Setelah memesan makanan, Jeonghan kembali membuka suara. Kali ini pancar kebahagiaan bersama rasa penasaran tersorot dari dua manik Jeonghan.

"Hei, Wonwoo-ya, sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Mingyu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menciut saat mendengar nama yang menjadi tersangka rasa bersalah dalam hatinya disebut. Seungcheol yang menyadari perubahan sang adik menatap khawatir, belum berniat membuka suara.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kami hanya teman, Jeonghan hyung. Kebetulan dia murid Professor Choi."

"Dan kebetulan juga kalian bertemu di kencan buta, kan?" Jeonghan tersenyum gemas saat mendengar penjelasan Taehyung temannya. "Aku tahu lho hubungan kalian semakin dekat. Jadi, apa Mingyu sudah mengungkapkan perasaan?"

Kali ini Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seungcheol mencoba membantu, tapi tertahan saat seorang pemuda muncul di antara mereka.

"Ya ampun, kau telat!" pekik Jeonghan makin terlihat bersemangat. "Ayo duduklah, kita sedang mengobrol seru."

"Maaf hyung. Aku mengantar Jongin hyung dulu yang sedang ada urusan. Makanya dia menyuruhku untuk pergi sendiri. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata ada makan malam bersama seperti ini."

Wonwoo yang merasa tidak asing dengan suara si pemuda melirik dan menemukan Kim Mingyu tengah tersenyum tampan untuknya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat kening yang terluka, meski di satu sisi merasa lega karena pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gyu. Malah lebih baik seperti ini. Kita jadi terlihat seperti _double date_ , kan?" Jeonghan yang terlihat bersemangat berubah syok melihat Mingyu. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan keningmu?"

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang membuang muka, lalu tersenyum sopan. "Hanya kecelakaan kecil, hyung."

"Berhati-hatilah, kadang jalanan Korea bisa begitu menyebalkan ketika sedang padat."

Mingyu mengangguk dan sedikit takjub mendengar Seungcheol untuk pertama kali membuka suara. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada Wonwoo di sana, mengingat undangan Jeonghan tadi sore mengatakan hanya ada hal penting. Mingyu kira ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara selain Jeonghan, maka ketika semuanya terdiam, meja makan mereka menjadi sesunyi kuburan. Jeonghan sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Wonwoo-ya, jangan kaku begitu. Aku sengaja mengundang Mingyu ke sini agar kau memiliki teman mengobrol."

Wonwoo tersenyum dipaksakan. Jeonghan mungkin sedang menyusun rencana, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi sumber keterdiamannya. Rasa gugup berada dalam satu tempat dengan Mingyu membuatnya enggan untuk melakukan apa saja.

"Gyu, coba tebak apa yang sedang kami bicarakan saat kau belum datang tadi?"

Mingyu mengelus dagu. Pose berpikir yang sontak memantik tawa Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Mungkin kalian sedang membicarakan kebodohan Kim Jongin? Kalau itu, aku sudah tidak heran."

"Siapa pula yang membicarakan Kakakmu? Justru kami sedang membicarakanmu."

Seungcheol menambahkan. "Tidak, sebenarnya hanya Jeonghan yang membicarakanmu."

"Ih, enak saja. Kau dan Wonwoo juga mendengar, secara otomatis kita berarti sedang mengobrol, kan?"

Mingyu kebingungan. "Jadi? Obrolan apa yang sudah kulewatkan tadi?"

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo," Jeonghan menyeringai tipis. "Sudah sejauh apa, hm? Wonwoo tidak mau mengaku jika kalian dekat. Aku kan jadi penasaran."

"Memang hanya teman kok hyung. Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kami."

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu ya. Kim Taehyung bilang di kencan buta kalian—"

"Kau mengenal Kim Taehyung?" _yang menyebalkan itu_? Terang saja, Mingyu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja, dia kawan karibku saat SMA."

Mingyu hanya bisa menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Jika sudah seperti ini ia tidak bisa menyangkal apa-apa karena sepertinya Jeonghan sudah mengetahui isi keseluruhan cerita.

"Sungguh, kalian berdua terlihat serasi. Aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu, Gyu."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Makanya nanti jika kalian meresmikan hubungan, jangan lupa kabari aku ya!"

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Seungcheol yang tidak tahan dengan kelancangan Jeonghan karena Wonwoo semakin menunduk, akhirnya membuka suara. Mengundang raut penasaran dari sang tunangan.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Tidak ..., aku hanya ingin merokok."

"Tiba-tiba begini? Sebentar lagi makanannya tiba, nah itu dia. Gyu, maaf ya aku pesan yang sama dengan Wonwoo."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot hyung."

Seungcheol mengutuk tindakannya yang persis pengecut karena tidak mampu menahan Jeonghan. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat suasana menjadi tegang karena Wonwoo seperti merasa terpojokan, tapi nyatanya ia tidak mau menghancurkan _mood_ tunangannya.

"Sayang," panggil Seungcheol mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kabar Eomma?"

"Aih, benar juga. Kau saking sibuknya tidak pernah mau meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah. Sekarang malah bertanya kabar Eomma? Dasar tidak peka."

" _Arasseo_ , aku sibuk. Makanya aku bertanya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa berkunjung."

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Nyaris lupa dengan eksistensi dan obrolan mengenai Wonwoo-Mingyu.

"Kau itu pembohong, Choi. Waktu luang yang kau punya selalu saja dihabiskan untuk hal lain. Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau sering berkunjung ke apartemen Wonwoo? Tidak pernah mengajakku, selalu saja alasannya sama, aku lupa lah, aku tidak sempat lah, besok apa lagi?"

Seungcheol meringis, tapi setidaknya lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus membuat Wonwoo merasa tak nyaman karena topik yang Jeonghan singgung tadi. Perdebatan mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ, membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo merasa salah karena berada di sana. Hingga tak sadar ketika Wonwoo menunduk, setetes darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Buru-buru Wonwoo bangkit sembari membekap hidung dengan tisu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Wonwoo—"

Seungcheol berniat mengejar, namun tangan Jeonghan menahannya. Detik berikutnya Mingyu bangkit dari kursi.

"Biar aku saja yang pergi."

Di toilet, Wonwoo yang merasakan pening hebat di kepala merosot ke dinding. Darah masih mengucur dari hidungnya, bahkan mungkin sudah mengotori pakaiannya.

Mingyu yang panik segera membawa Wonwoo bangkit.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Tapi Wonwoo menggeleng dan membawa tubuh lemasnya ke wastafel untuk mencuci darah di tangan dan hidung. Mingyu yang prihatin melihat wajah pemuda manis itu memucat, mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajaknya ke mobil.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah aku. Kita istirahat di mobil saja, bagaimana?"

Dengan pasrah Wonwoo mengangguk. Membiarkan lengannya digengam oleh Mingyu sepanjang mereka berjalan melalui lorong ke parkiran. Mingyu membuka pintu lalu membiarkan Wonwoo masuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi.

"Jangan ditekan, dongakkan saja kepalamu agar mimisannya berhenti."

"Terima kasih," bisik Wonwoo saat tangan Mingyu dengan lembut menarik kepalanya. Mimisan sudah berhenti, tapi pening di kepala masih enggan pergi. Dengan cekatan Mingyu membersihkan noda darah si sekitar hidung mancungnya.

"Aku butuh es batu untuk mengompres hidungmu. Tunggu di sini ya, biar aku cari dulu."

Wonwoo menarik ujung kemeja Mingyu. "Tidak perlu, kau diamlah di sini. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi mimisanmu?"

"Aku pasti membaik setelah berbaring sebentar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa kau ingin berganti pakaian? Ada kausku jika kau mau."

Dan tanpa daya Wonwoo menerima kaus berukuran XL dari Mingyu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya saat si pemuda Kim berniat membuka pintu. "Aku bukan perempuan, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan melihatku berganti pakaian."

"Maaf," bisiknya tak nyaman ketika Wonwoo dengan tanpa perasaan dosa membuka atasannya. Dari ujung mata, Mingyu temukan punggung polos bersih itu terekspos dengan kualitas pixel sempurna.

"Aku taruh di mana?"

"Kursi belakang saja, nanti aku cari wadah untuk membungkusnya."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia merasa payah hari ini, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang lemah karena menunjukkan hal tidak keren di hadapan Seungcheol dan Mingyu.

"Maaf jika aku banyak merepotkanmu, aku benar-benar kacau saat ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, meja makan juga cukup kacau dengan peredebatan sepasang kekasih tadi."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Tapi setidaknya aku merasa lega karena kau yang mengejarku, bukan dia."

"Maksudmu Choi Seungcheol?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu bermain hati. Jika benar begitu, sudah dipastikan ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana jelasnya.

"Kalian sangat dekat ya?"

"Kedua orang tua kami bersahabat. Sehingga aku dan Seungcheol hyung sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Oh, aku baru tahu."

Wonwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Mungkin jika dikatakan dekat, hubungan kami lebih dari kata dekat. Terkadang dari kedekatan itu, membuatku tidak mampu mengartikan perasaan yang pantas untuk seorang pemuda yang sudah kuanggap Kakak."

Mingyu tercekat. "Kau menyukainya?"

Dan tatapan sayu di wajah pucat Wonwoo membuat Mingyu semakin ketar-ketir mendengar jawaban selanjutnya.

"Menyukai? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu jika ini perasaan cinta atau kagum semata. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tak nyaman ketika Jeonghan hyung datang di kehidupannya, merebut seluruh atensinya, dan bertindak seolah dia adalah orang yang paling tahu segalanya melebihi aku."

"Mengapa kau memberitahu hal ini padaku?"

"Lalu kau berharap aku memberitahu Seungcheol hyung dan menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka? Hidup tidak semudah itu, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu masih menyempatkan tersenyum meski hatinya perih. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah masih ada kesempatan untuknya menggantikan posisi Seungcheol di hati Wonwoo?

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja mengatakan hal ini untuk mengetesmu. Ini adalah rahasiaku, hanya aku dan kau yang tahu. Tapi jika kau mau menyerah, silakan. Malah itu lebih baik karena sejak awal aku tidak mau mengikat siapa-siapa di sini. Termasuk Seungcheol hyung."

Mendengar kalimat Wonwoo, Mingyu rasakan kobaran api semangat dalam dadanya. Menjadi orang yang tahu rahasia terbesar si pemuda Jeon? bukankah sebuah kemajuan besar?

"Sayangnya aku benci kata menyerah, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Kau mungkin bisa merasa lega karena menggunakan perasaanmu sebagai alasan menolakku. Tapi aku tidak akan semudah itu angkat tangan. Cintamu untuk Seungcheol hyung itu buntu, maka aku akan gunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuatmu _move on_."

"Kau tidak keberatan menjadi pelampiasan?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Sifatnya yang selalu seenaknya saja, seolah dunia ada dalam genggaman tangannya sangat mengganggu Wonwoo.

"Yang mencintaimu kan aku, maka sudah konsekuensiku menerimamu apa adanya."

Wonwoo rasakan dadanya berdetak anomali. Perasaan ini pernah datang beberapa waktu lalu dan kembali membuatnya semakin memertanyakan sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa Kim Mingyu itu?

"Kalau kau terluka bagaimana?"

"Luka di tubuh saja aku tidak apa-apa, apalagi luka di dalam. Dengar hyung, aku mungkin sangat konyol karena bertindak seperti ini, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika itu kau. Meski kenyataannya aku tidak mau menjadi bahan pelampiasan, tapi karena kau ingin berhenti mengejar sesuatu yang tak pasti, bukankah sudah tugasku untuk membantumu?"

"Kenapa kau mengotot sekali?" bisik Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Ia mengingat semua tindakan yang dilakukan Mingyu selama ini. "Apa cinta harus dilambangkan dengan sebuah pengorbanan yang penuh pembodohan?"

Wonwoo akui sempat tersentuh oleh perjuangan Mingyu yang tak pernah gentar mendekatinya, bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawa. Pemuda Kim itu selalu menjadikannya prioritas utama, meski lagi-lagi Wonwoo selalu menginjaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, semua pun masih misteri bagiku. Tapi setiap melihatmu aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku takut hal buruk terjadi denganmu, aku ingin selalu melidungimu, aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat senyummu. Singkat cerita jatuh cinta padamu membuatku menjadi Kim Mingyu yang tidak seperti biasanya."

Wonwoo juga terkadang merasakan hal itu. Ia mengangguk sekilas, lalu menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan semu merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara memikirkanmu aku sampai tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam. Aku juga tidak nafsu makan, puncaknya adalah sekarang, aku sampai mimisan karena kesehatanku terganggu oleh bayang-bayangmu, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu membelalakan matanya. Tak menyangka jika Wonwoo yang tsundere akan mengungkapkan hal itu. Wajah si pemuda Jeon yang tersipu malu, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehat.

"Astaga, jadi kau seperti ini karena aku?"

Wonwoo membuang muka saat dirasa degup aneh menyerang dadanya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila."

"Aku juga!" jawab Mingyu bahagia. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Wonwoo. "Kau harus tahu segila apa aku saat kau menciumku. Ah, rasanya seperti penyiksaan."

Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak tahu, saat itu ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan yang dielu-elukan Mingyu dari ciuman yang penuh akan kesalahanpahaman.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, maka aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dalam hatiku."

"Memang pertanyaan apa?" Mingyu mengejar tatapan Wonwoo yang selalu teralih itu. "Jawaban jika kau juga menyukaiku?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Tubuhnya terhenyak ketika Mingyu menarik bahu kurusnya, lalu meremas kedua tangannya penuh kehangatan.

"Kau mau mencoba?"

"Apa?"

Mingyu menarik wajah Wonwoo agar menghadap padanya.

"Berciuman. Aku tidak yakin jika ini akan berhasil, tapi yang jelas aku korbannya. Aku mencintaimu setelah kau menciumku."

Wonwoo ragu, tidak hanya dengan kalimat Mingyu tapi juga dengan perasaannya yang sama sekali tak melawan, begitu pula tubuhnya yang pasrah saat Mingyu menarik kacamata di wajahnya.

"Hei, aku tidak bisa melihat," protesnya saat wajah Mingyu yang berada di depannya terlihat sedikit blur.

"Kalau sedekat ini bagaimana?"

Wonwoo masih tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi dapat dirasakan embusan napas hangat di wajahnya.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan jika dua pemuda menjalin hubungan, hm?" Wonwoo mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tapi Mingyu sudah lebih dulu mengecup bibirnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawab Mingyu jahil. "Bagaimana? Apa kau masih butuh jawaban lain?"

Wonwoo tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Mingyu mengecupnya, sebab itu terlampau singkat. Sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada perasaan apa-apa yang dirasakan dalam saat mendapat kecupan. Wonwoo masih penasaran, butuh jawaban penuh kepastian.

Kesempatan itu tak dibuang Mingyu begitu saja. Di tengah tatapan kosong Wonwoo yang melamun, ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Wonwoo dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut yang berubah menjadi hisapan penuh gairah. Refleks bibir Wonwoo terbuka, mengizinkan lidah Mingyu menerobos pertahanan sang pemuda Jeon yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Wonwoo menutup mata, tapi ciuman tiba-tiba berhenti. Wajahnya yang panas dan memerah terlihat menggemaskan di wajah Mingyu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" cicitnya menahan degub kencang di dada.

"Oh, kau masih ingin dicium ternyata? Tapi kita bukan siapa-siapa hyung, memang boleh melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangan. Merasa kesal karena Mingyu malah mengerjai Wonwoo yang sedang mencari jawaban.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku? Aku masih kebingungan di sini, tapi kau malah melakukan hal seenaknya."

"Aku mau kita mulai semuanya ...," Mingyu mengelus bawah bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jari. "Mulai dari aku dan kau sebagai pemeran utama. Ayo kita menulis sebuah kisah cinta, Jeon Wonwoo."

Lalu ciuman kembali terpagut di bibir dua pemuda yang sedang mencari jawaban itu. Kali ini Wonwoo mendengarkan kalimat Mingyu, ia membalas ciuman dengan bergerak aktif dan menyecap bibir lembab sang pemuda Kim yang juga melahap bibirnya.

Ah, jadi ini jawabannya?

Wonwoo mana tahu jika berciuman dengan seorang pemuda ternyata begitu memabukkan. Keduanya sepakat menghabiskan sisa malam yang panjang dengan perasaan saling bertaut. Perasaan tentang kebutuhan untuk saling memahami dan mencintai.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
